Healing Old Wounds
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Goku joins Mirai Trunks in his return to the future and when he meets Mirai Chi-Chi, he discovers the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I got the idea for this story after watching the Japanese version of the episode "Unwelcome Discovery". In the English version Trunks mentions that he came back in time a second time to find a weakness in the Androids, but in the Japanese version, Trunks mentions that his mother told him to go back in time to fight with Goku and learn a weakness in the Androids and if that didn't work, bring Goku to Trunks' time to defeat the Androids. So, it got me thinking. What if Goku was revived after dying from Cell and Trunks asked him to come to the future with him.

Healing Old Wounds

Part One

"Your wish has been granted. The man called Goku has returned to Earth," Porunga's voice boomed over the small group of humans and Namekians who gathered to see the dragon.

Hours ago, Gohan finished Cell off for good but the victory of Cell's demise came with a price for Gohan's father, Goku died fighting Cell by giving up his life. Now Gohan wanted to revive his father. Since the Earth dragon balls could only revive someone who died once and this was Goku's second death. Gohan quickly got Bulma's dragon radar and with Krillin used the second wish to transport to Namek and asked Moori if they could use their dragon balls. The elder Namek eagerly granted their request.

Gohan jumped in the air with an exuberant joy, hearing the news that his father was revived. "Yes! Dad's back!" 

"We did it, Gohan!" Krillin cheered giving the young man a high five.

"What is your next wish?" Porunga asked.

"Could you teleport us back to Earth on the Lookout?" Krillin requested. He looked back at the villagers. "You can use the other wish. We don't have anymore."

Porunga's eyes turned red granting the second wish. Gohan and Krillin vanished from Namek and reappeared on the Lookout on Earth.

Gohan looked around for his father. "Daddy?" Gohan called looking around. "Where's my Dad?"

"Hey, Gohan! Over here!" Goku waved. The revived warrior in his torn battle clothes was on the other edge of the Lookout standing beside Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Trunks.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried, laughing happily as he ran to his father. He jumped into Goku's arms for a big hug. "I was scared that you wouldn't be able to come back. I'm sorry I didn't finish off Cell like I should've. I'm sorry you got killed."

Goku patted his son's head. "Hey, it's okay, Gohan. I'm here now. That's all that matters." 

Trunks stepped to Goku with a serious expression on his face. "Goku, may I speak to you for a moment alone?" 

"Sure, Trunks." Goku said. He broke his embrace from Gohan and walked with Trunks to the edge of the Lookout.

"I want to make a request if that's possible. You see when my mother first sent me here, she had wanted me to learn from you on how to defeat the Androids and if at all possible bring you back to my world to help me defeat them. Well, I want you to come with me. I'm sure I can defeat them and Cell but just in case…" he let the rest of his words hang.

"Sure, I'll come with you, Trunks," Goku agreed. "I always wondered what your world looked like anyway."

"Thanks. I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll be sure to bring you back to your time, but the time machine will need to recharge and that will take about four months."

****

"No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Chi-Chi yelled at Goku once hearing his plans to leave to go to the future with Trunks.

Chi-Chi welcomed Goku and Gohan home with open arms, incessant crying and kisses after their battle with Cell. She cooked a big feast for the two and once the day had settled into night and with Chi-Chi very relaxed now that the battle was over and her husband and son were safe, Goku thought it was best to let Chi-Chi in on his decision. He knew she would be against it but thought he could talk her into accepting it.

"But, Chi-Chi," Goku said gently. "It's only to save the future in Trunks' time. I probably won't even have to fight. I'm sure Trunks can do it on his own, but if he can't, I'll help."

"You could die, Goku! I don't want you dying again!" She yelled and broke into tears. "You died today with Cell! If you die with the Androids or Cell in Trunks' time, you won't be able to come back! Can't you see that?!"

Goku smiled sympathetically at Chi-Chi. "That won't happen. I'm a lot stronger than the Androids and Cell in his first stage. I won't die against them."

"Dad's right, Mom," Gohan jumped in. "I believe he will come home safely."

Chi-Chi threw her arms up in frustration and turned her back on Goku and Gohan as she started crying again. "I can never win. All I want is for you to be safe and you want to do something dangerous that can get yourself killed."

Goku placed his hands on Chi-Chi's shoulders and eyed Gohan who looked worried about his mother. "Hey, Gohan. Why don't you go on ahead to bed while I finish talking to your mother?"

"Uh, okay, Dad. Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad," Gohan said before walking out.

"Goodnight, Gohan," Goku and Chi-Chi said to their son. Once Gohan left, Goku proceeded to rubbed Chi-Chi's shoulders gently until she stopped had crying. "Chi-Chi."

"Every time you go out to fight some dangerous monster, you just kill a part of me. Why can't you go out and get an ordinary job? You'll be safer that way. I'll feel better knowing you're not out risking your life."  


"Chi-Chi, I'll be safe. I promise to come back alive."

"How can I be so sure of that? You don't know the future. You could die on this mission. I don't want that."

Goku turned Chi-Chi around to face him. She was still crying but softly. He brushed them away with the warm touch of his thumb. "You know I hate it when you cry like this, especially if I'm the cause of it." He cupped the side of her face gently. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." 

Goku smiled and caressed Chi-Chi's face gently in small circles. "Then trust me on this. I will come back alive. I promise you I will come back. Just trust me."

Chi-Chi bit her lip and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. One managed to slide down her cheek and into her mouth. She ignored the salty taste in her mouth and answered her husband. "I do." A smile slowly crept upon her face. "Why can't I win against you?" 

Goku grinned and his eyes lit up like an innocent child. "Because you love me." 

Chi-Chi laughed and lightly jab Goku's left shoulder. "It's hard to stay mad at you, you know. You always want to do what's best for everyone else, you always want to help everyone and I love you for that, but a part of me hates it because you could get killed and I just want you safe."

Chi-Chi went into Goku's arms for a hug. His arms wrapped around hers making her feel safe and reassured that he would return. Chi-Chi realized that she had to let him go. There was just no other way about it and Chi-Chi had to accept that. "How long will you be gone?"

"Trunks told me that it will take four months before the Time Machine is reenergized," Goku answered as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Another four months without you. I don't like it. I hate it when you leave."

"You will have Gohan to take care of you," Goku told her.

"It won't be the same without you. Do you wonder what Trunks' future is like? Trunks called it a living Hell. When you go there, cities will be destroyed, all of the people you know here--Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are gone."

Goku nodded solemnly. "I know."

"I wonder what my future self looks like. I wonder if my future self is even alive. Trunks never mentioned me, did he? When he was on the plane with us when we took you to Master Roshi's island, I wanted to ask him about my future self, but I was too afraid. I guess I didn't want to know or maybe I already do. To live in a world without you or Gohan… I don't know how I could do it. My life would be over." She moved her body closer to feel him against her once more. "Are you going to see my future self if she's alive?"

"Well, yeah. I was planning on staying there until Trunks' time machine was ready to take me back. Is that all right?"

Chi-Chi looked up at him. "Sure it is. I pity her. She doesn't have you or Gohan. It'll be nice for you to keep her company. I know she must be lonely in that home."

****

Everyone stood outside Capsule Corp the following day to say their goodbyes to Trunks and Goku. Trunks shook Bulma's hand who wished him a safe trip back. Vegeta acknowledged Trunks with the peace sign. Trunks returned the expression. He jumped in his ship and waved goodbye to everyone else. 

"Chi-Chi, I have to go now," Goku told his wife.

Chi-Chi, who was holding on to Goku, pulled out of his embrace. "I know. Just come home safely."

"I will." Goku looked to Gohan. "Watch your mother for me while I'm gone, son."

"I will, Dad," Gohan promised.

Goku got in Trunks' time ship and waved goodbye to everyone who wished them both well. The clear dome on Trunks' time machine closed over them, the ship powered up and flew into the sky until it vanished before everyone's eyes. 

"Wow, so this is what it's like to travel to the future," Goku said in awe as he looked out the clear dome. They were traveling so fast that everything outside the time machine looked like a blur. The sky was black but flashes of colors passed by them as they flew at several light speeds. With the two of them in the ship, it was cramp to Goku but he realized with the time Bulma had to make the ship and the world she was living in, luxury wasn't an option. "So, Trunks, how bad is the future?"

"It's a living Hell," Trunks said. "It's not how you see your world. As I told you before, everything you know is gone. Can you imagine that?" Mirai Trunks asked.

Goku thought back to his nightmares of the Saiyans attacking his family and his dream when Frieza came to Earth and killed and destroyed everyone and everything. "Yes…I can." Just thinking about those nightmares, reminded Goku of Chi-Chi. "Trunks, you never mentioned what happened to Chi-Chi in your future. Is she still alive?"

"Yes…as far as I know."

"What do you mean about that?" Goku asked.

"I've only seen her once and that was at the funeral for Gohan. She never left her home in the mountains which was a good thing because the Androids never attacked there. My mother told me that the Ox King died a year later of natural causes and Chi-Chi withdrawn from everyone completely after that. My mother and Chi-Chi rarely talked but she did try to keep in contact with Chi-Chi after the Ox King's death since she was truly alone now, but Chi-Chi rarely responded back. Phone lines were often down because of the Androids and mail service was shortened because no one wanted to go out with the Androids around." Mirai Trunks was quiet for a minute after his explanation and then asked Goku suddenly. "Are you planning to see her?"

"I was planning to stay at the house until your time machine was ready to take me back home," Goku answered.

"I'm not sure you should do that, Goku," Trunks advised Goku. "Who knows how Chi-Chi would react to see you. In my time, you're dead." 

"I know, but I think Chi-Chi can handle it," Goku answered confidently.

"There's something else, Goku," Trunks said in a serious tone. "Chi-Chi of the future isn't like the Chi-Chi you know. Her appearance is the reason why I didn't recognize her at first when Krillin and I arrived at your house."

"What does Chi-Chi look like?" Goku asked casually although his facial expression had gone serious. 

"She looks like a woman with a broken heart. She's very depressed and even though she's older than your wife, she looks older than she actually is." Trunks slowed the speed of his time machine as the sky lightened up. "We're coming into my time."

Goku's thoughts on Chi-Chi were diverted as he looked out the window. Patches of dark clouds filled the blue sky. Buildings were toppled on top of each other in ruins and on fire. Some cars were crushed on top of each other while other cars were burnt with dead bodies inside. Large craters filled the streets along with more dead bodies or torn limbs. Trunks flew over the gruesome area and landed behind his home. Trunks opened the top of the ship and Goku jumped out to look around. Capsule Corp didn't look the way Goku remembered in his time. This one was in ruins with a heavy chunk of the yellow dome gone. It looked as if a violent earthquake had rocked the place. The nice, neatly cut green grass that once surrounded the place was barren. The flowers that were once taken cared of by the robot servants in the famous dome were dead and didn't looked as if it had been taken cared of in years. 

"Welcome to my home," Trunks said gravely pocketing the capsule time machine in his top jacket pocket.

Goku followed Trunks into Capsule Corp. Some rooms were destroyed, others weren't. Some walls had huge cracks in it, ready to collapsed, windows were broken and a ceiling had caved in one of the rooms. Trunks explained with the frequent attacks that there wasn't anytime to rebuild. Goku paused to see a picture of the whole gang together smiling hanging on a wall. It looked to have been taken place before the Goku of this time had gotten sick but after he returned from Yardrat.

Trunks opened the door to the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the table listening to the radio as she drunk her coffee. He stepped in first after telling Goku to wait.

"Mom."

Mirai Bulma put her cup down and turned around. "Trunks, you're back!" She got out of her seat and hugged her son. "Oh, I was so worried about you." She pulled back to get a look of him from head to toe. "What happened in the past? You look so much stronger. Did you defeat the Androids? Is everyone alive?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you all later but first there's someone I think you'd like to see." Trunks pointed to the door.

Mirai Bulma looked at the doorway and gasped upon seeing Goku stepping in the room. "Oh, my…" she paused not knowing what else to say. "Goku?"

"Hi, Bulma!" Goku said cheerfully. "Wow, you look older." 

Laughing and crying at the same time, Mirai Bulma hugged him. "Oh, Goku, you jerk, it's great to see you!" She looked at her son. "You decided to bring Goku back to fight the Androids after all."

"He did," Goku said. "But I'm sure Trunks can do it on his own. I'll supervise and if by some chance he's not able to beat them, I'll do it."

Just then the song on the radio was interrupted with breaking news of the Androids attacking another city nearby. 

"It's time to go, Goku," Mirai Trunks said as he shed his jacket.

"Right. See ya," Goku waved goodbye to Mirai Bulma as he and Trunks left to face the Androids. 

Mirai Trunks and Goku flew to the city where the Androids were last reported at. It was full of flames, toppled buildings and dead bodies. The two Saiyans saw a man trying to fight the Androids off by firing his gun on them. Android 17 smiled smugly at the man's feeble attempt to defeat him. 

"Don't these weaklings realize that guns don't work against us," Android 17 wondered.

"They are nothing but a weak and stupid race, 17," Android 18 said and sat on the back of a ruined car. "I'll let you kill him."

Mirai Trunks and Goku looked down at the scene from the sky. "I'll stay here while you fight the Androids," Goku said. "I think you can do it on your own."

"Okay," Mirai Trunks said. He flew down just in time to save the man from being killed and fought the Androids off by himself. Mirai Trunks first destroyed Android 17 and then he finished off Android 18 quickly and at ease. He wasn't going to be like Vegeta and toy with them before finishing them off. When he destroyed the Androids, Mirai Trunks walked to the man who tried to fight off the Androids and told him that it was over and the Androids weren't coming back. As he was doing this, Goku landed beside Mirai Trunks.

"Good job, Trunks. I knew you could do it on your own," Goku said.

"Yeah, Goku. Thanks. Piccolo told me how Cell found me as I was about to get in the time capsule and return to the past. I think I'll handle him alone since he thinks you're dead."

Goku nodded agreeing with Trunks. "I have faith you can beat him, Trunks. I think I'll head home and see Chi-Chi. Let me know when the time ship is ready."

Before Mirai Trunks could say anything else, Goku was already gone in the sky. "I hope he's doing the right thing."

Goku flew to his home in the future with a thoughtful look on his face. 'I wonder how this world's Chi-Chi would react seeing me. I know she will be shock. It's best that I don't use Instant Transmission. She might have a heart attack that way.'

In his flight, Goku saw several cities destroyed. He couldn't believe how much damage the Androids caused. As he flew further and further out of the city and into the country, Goku noticed it wasn't as damage as the cities were. Some country homes were destroyed but as he got closer to his home, it looked peaceful and serene like his home in the past. 

Goku smiled upon seeing the familiar dome shape house. He smiled even more feeling a familiar ki. "So, Chi-Chi is still alive. I wonder how she looks now. Trunks said she didn't look the same as my Chi-Chi."

Goku landed in the yard and looked around. The ground wasn't kept up the way the Chi-Chi in the past had it. The Chi-Chi he knew always pride herself in keeping her house clean and yard decorated with flowers and neat, green grass but since she was the only one living in the house now, this Chi-Chi in the future probably didn't feel the need or desire to keep things up. Goku started to open the door but realized once again he was in the future and this Chi-Chi's husband was dead. It would scare of her if he just walked in so he decided to knock on the door instead.

Mirai Chi-Chi was in her bedroom knitting herself a sweater when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up alarmed. No one had visited her home in years. The last time anyone visited her home were villagers expressing their condolences over Ox King's death. 

It couldn't have been the Androids because they never would knock and she lived too far off from danger to be found. This was one of the few advantages of living in the mountains--it kept her safe from the Androids. The bad thing was that it held too many memories of her departed husband and son. The affects of their deaths greatly affected her. Goku's death greatly affected her. She was never the same after he died. Chi-Chi lost her spirit when Goku died and whatever of her old self remained after his death was gone when Gohan died. With Gohan's death, she became deeply depressed. The only thing she had going in life was her father but eventually death caught up to him leaving Chi-Chi alone and becoming a recluse inside her house.

Upon hearing the knock again, Mirai Chi-Chi got up from her rocking chair and left her room. She wondered who it could be. Her home was too far off from civilization for someone to accidentally stumble upon so it must've meant it was someone she knew. Bulma and Trunks were the only ones who would risk coming to see her even though she hadn't seen them since Gohan's funeral. She suspected Master Roshi to still be living, but the Old Turtle Hermit kept himself well hidden from the Androids and would never venture out to see her. 

"There's only one way to find out," Mirai Chi-Chi said to herself. She turned the knob and opened the door. When she saw who it was, she gasped placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

Goku stared at Mirai Chi-Chi and noticed she was different from his Chi-Chi. Mirai Chi-Chi was older, but she looked much older than her age. Her face was drawn and tired, full of stress and worry that had built up over the years and taken its affect on her. Still, she was his wife in the future and she looked pretty to him.

"Hi, Chi-Chi!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Oh…my…goodness," Mirai Chi-Chi gasped in shock. At first, Mirai Chi-Chi thought he was an illusion like many times before but this Goku spoke to her. He was real and looked the same as she last saw him those many years ago. "Goku?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me, but--"

Mirai Chi-Chi didn't let Goku finished as she screamed and threw her arms Goku in a hug. "Oh, Goku! I never thought I'd see you again! It's a miracle! You're alive!"

"Yeah, Chi-Chi, about that--" Goku once again tried to explain but Mirai Chi-Chi cut him off.

"You came back! I had hoped and prayed that I'd see you again and you came back! I've waited so long for this! I thought I would have to die before I saw you again," Mirai Chi-Chi cried in his arms.

"Chi-Chi, I need to tell you--" Goku said and was silence once more when Mirai Chi-Chi pressed her lips upon his. 

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two

Healing Old Wounds

Part Two

Goku grabbed Mirai Chi-Chi's wrists and pulled her arms and lips from him. Mirai Chi-Chi looked dumbfounded. "Goku?"

"I have to tell you something. I'm Goku but not the Goku you know. I'm Goku from the past. The Trunks in this time came to my time to warn me about the Androids. He gave me medicine to beat the heart virus I got. After we defeated the Androids and Cell in my time, Trunks brought me here to help defeat the Androids here. I only came along just in case Trunks lost."

Mirai Chi-Chi pulled her wrist out of Goku's hands and hugged herself like a frightened animal. "You're not my Goku?"

Goku shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Mirai Chi-Chi stepped back from him, feeling like a fool. For a minute, she thought this nightmare was over and her Goku was alive. "I'm sorry…for the kiss. I thought you were my Goku." Mirai Chi-Chi sat on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. She was about to cry but suddenly stopped as part of what Goku said registered in her brain. She looked at Goku surprised. "Trunks has a time machine?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Oh, right," Goku smacked himself on the forehead as he remembered. "Trunks said you lost contact with them after Gohan died. Bulma made the time machine and sent Trunks to my past to warn us."

"I see," Mirai Chi-Chi said, now understanding how Goku got here.

"Trunks just killed Android 17 and Android 18 and he's going to finish off Cell. He's the menace that has been killing other people."

"I heard something on the news by a whole city being wiped out and all that was left were the people's clothes. Is that Cell?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded. "Yes, but Trunks will defeat him and your world will have peace again."

"Peace," Mirai Chi-Chi scoffed. "The world may have its peace free from the Androids and Cell but I will never have peace. My family is gone and they are never coming back. I lost you--my Goku by that virus and I lost Gohan by the Androids. My father's gone," she broke down crying again. "I don't have anything. All I ever wanted in life is gone."

Goku didn't know what to do. It wasn't his Chi-Chi but it felt like it. He never liked seeing Chi-Chi cry if it was a bad thing and all he wanted to do when she cried was comfort her in anyway possible so she would stop crying, but this Chi-Chi lost so much that he could never comfort her. She lost her family, something his Chi-Chi only lost once and it wasn't permanent like this Chi-Chi. Still, Goku had to so something. He couldn't continue to see Mirai Chi-Chi cry like this so, he pulled her into his arms for a hug. Mirai Chi-Chi held onto him tightly crying on him. It was just his Chi-Chi held him looking for comfort in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Goku said gently as he rubbed her back like he did to his Chi-Chi to cease her crying. "I know it was difficult and horrible to lose your husband and son like you did. I've had a dream about the Androids coming to my house when I was sick with the virus and killing Chi-Chi and Gohan. I know how it would feel to lose my family."

Mirai Chi-Chi's pulled out of his arms sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I guess I'm being selfish. I'm thinking I'm the only one who has suffered when there are millions of other people who lost their families just like me."

Goku smiled gently as he pushed a strand of Mirai Chi-Chi's dark hair away from her face. "You're not selfish. Although there are other families who lost everyone, none of them has suffered as much as you. Not everyone had their husbands die twice, their four-year-old kidnapped for a year and then have them both fight aliens from another planet and travel to another planet to fight an even stronger enemy."

"You are not my husband," Mirai Chi-Chi said softly. "Goku never would've said that or even thought it. He would put on his sweet smile and think of everything as no big deal."

"He thought it," Goku said seriously causing Mirai Chi-Chi to look at him with full attention. "When I was on Yardrat, I thought about all that when I was recovering from my fight with Frieza. I just never thought to mention it to my wife." 

"I would've been surprised to hear Goku sound so serious. He never was serious. It was always up to me to be the serious one in the relationship and look at things through a more realistic light than Goku who always looked on the positive side all the time. I guess that's one of the reasons why I love him so much," Mirai Chi-Chi thought wistfully of her husband." No matter how much bad has happened, Goku find the positive side of things when no one else can." 

"If I didn't, then everyone else would worry," Goku said absently.

This caused Mirai Chi-Chi to snap out of her daydream and looked to Goku. He still had a serious look on his face. "What do you mean about that?" She saw the struggle on Goku's face. He wanted to say but thought he shouldn't. Mirai Chi-Chi placed a hand on his to ease him. "It's me, Goku. I might not be your Chi-Chi, but I'm still Chi-Chi and you can talk to me."

Goku squeezed Mirai Chi-Chi's hand gently. "I worry, too. When I was in the hospital recovering from my battle with Vegeta, I was worried about Gohan going to Namek. I just never let you see it. Well, I never let my Chi-Chi see it, but since our timelines were the same then, I guess it is the same thing. If you saw me worrying, you would panic and worry and I didn't want that. It just occurred to me recently that everyone's confidence is boosted when I'm positive of victory. If it's not everyone is worried and preparing for the end. There are times when I'm worried if we would win but I can't let anyone see that."

Mirai Chi-Chi understood what he meant but it didn't make it okay. "You shouldn't keep this to yourself. You should tell your Chi-Chi about that. That's what marriage is about, Goku--sharing each other's hopes and fears, comforting and supporting each other. I wish my Goku told me his doubts and worries. He only did that twice," Mirai Chi-Chi said regretfully as she got that faraway look again.

Goku knew exactly what she was talking about. "Gohan being a newborn."

"Yes. It was the first time Goku ever thought about his past. Before I became pregnant, I asked him once about his parents and he told me that Grandpa Gohan found him in the woods in a basket and took him in. He didn't sound sad about it. Anyone else would feel sad being abandoned by their parents like that, but not Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi said with a low chuckle. "He just smiled as if it was no big deal, but after a few weeks Gohan was born, he opened up a different side of feelings he didn't know he had."

Goku remembered that time, too. He was up in the middle of night just watching Gohan sleep. Chi-Chi came in and asked him what he was doing. It took some time but Goku told Chi-Chi about his thoughts on his parents wondering how they could abandon him like they did and how he could never do that to Gohan. Chi-Chi did her best in comforting him and Goku promised to never leave his son like that. If he ever left, it would be in death. 

The second time Goku opened up to Chi-Chi was when he was in the hospital recovering from his battle with Vegeta. He was alone with Chi-Chi, which was a surprise considering Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma and her parents, and Krillin visiting him, not to mention the nurses and doctor checking on him and the other patients in the hospital room him. He lucked out as that last patient was released leaving him in the room alone. That was when he talked to Chi-Chi about his battle with Vegeta and confessed to her about his accidentally killing his grandfather. Chi-Chi comforted him and told him it wasn't his fault. It made him feel less guilty by it and it made him happy that Chi-Chi still loved him despite his heritage.

Goku snapped out of his daydream as he felt Mirai Chi-Chi gripping his hand tightly. Goku saw Mirai Chi-Chi smiling kindly at Goku. It was her first real smile in a long, long time back to when her Goku was alive. "Thank you. Thank you for being here. Even though you're not my husband, I'm very glad that you're alive and the Chi-Chi in your time still has her husband. I wouldn't want her to go through what I've been though."

It was at that moment that Goku's stomach decided to rumble loudly in hunger. Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously and Mirai Chi-Chi laughed.

"I missed hearing that," Mirai Chi-Chi said. "I never thought I'd hear that sound again." On instinct, Mirai Chi-Chi rose from her seat and went to the cabinets to find something to cook for Goku. There was food in the cabinets but not enough to fill Goku, especially with him being very hungry. "Oh dear. It's been so many years that I don't stock food like I used to. I don't have enough food to feed you."

"If you have a car, I can drive you to the store and we can get some food," Goku offered. "I can get even go down by the river and hunt for a fish."

"You don't know how to drive," Mirai Chi-Chi said casually as she closed the cabinet doors.

Goku nodded. "Yes, I do. Chi-Chi made me get a driver's license after a wild boar chased her home when she was carrying groceries. It took me five tries to get it," he laughed at the whole experience. "And whenever Chi-Chi wanted me to take her somewhere, I do. It's fun."

Mirai Chi-Chi smiled envious of his wife. 'His Chi-Chi is so lucky.' "I can't believe you got your license. I never even thought of making my Goku do that."

"Krillin couldn't believe it either. He joked every motorist on the road wasn't safe when I was on it."

Mirai Chi-Chi laughed. "I can see why he said it. I have my father's car in the back. Let me get my purse and keys. We will have to limit what we get, Goku. Ever since the Androids constant attacks, many people haven't been able to go to the stores and truckers transporting the food to the stores have been few to none since the Androids been killing everyone."

****

It was so strange for Mirai Chi-Chi to have Goku drive her to the store and help her shop for food. She never did this with her Goku. Most of the time she went to the store, she went alone and she walked. Goku would stay home with Gohan or trained by himself. There were a few times he went with her but most of the time, she went by herself. When her father was at her house, Chi-Chi would take his car or he would drive her to the store. It was a real treat to have this Goku drive her to the store, pushed the grocery cart and walked down the aisles with her as she picked out the food. He even put the food in the car for her. 

After they returned from the store, Goku helped Mirai Chi-Chi put the food up and went outside to gather some fishes that would last them a while. Mirai Chi-Chi went to cooking up a storm. She felt light and happier than she had in years. It felt wonderful to cook a lot of food for Goku again even if he wasn't her husband. Just being in the kitchen cooking a lot of food again was wonderful. When it was dinner time, Goku attacked the food with much vigor and excitement. Mirai Chi-Chi laughed tenderly at the scene reminding her of the many times her Goku would eat the same way. 

Mirai Chi-Chi happily hummed to herself as she washed the many dishes that awaited her. Her back was to Goku who was watching the news on the TV. A reporter reported that both Androids have been destroyed. There were happy cries of people on the television saying peace has finally returned to the Earth and people crying over the love ones they lost because of them. After Mirai Chi-Chi put the last dish in the cabinets, she dried her hands on an apron and sat next to Goku on the sofa.

"You never had the chance to tell me how long you're here. If Trunks defeated the Androids and Cell, shouldn't he be taking you back home?"

"Trunks said the time machine used a lot of energy and it will take four months before it's recharged."  


"So, you're stuck here for four months?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It'll fly by," Goku said easily. 

Mirai Chi-Chi placed her hands on her lap, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress. "It'll be nice to have some company here even if it is for four months. My father often stayed with me or visited me for lengths of times, especially after Gohan went out to fight the Androids and after he was killed by them. Then he died a year later, leaving me his treasures and his kingdom. The people of his kingdom often tried to get me to leave this place but I couldn't. I let the wisest and kindest person to rule over his kingdom. My father's kingdom isn't my home. This place is, but it's been so lonely here, especially after you, um, my Goku died."

"How did his death happen?" Goku asked. "Was it sudden?" When Goku was in the Time Chamber training with Gohan, he often wondered about his other self and how the virus attacked him.

"Goku's?" Mirai Chi-Chi guessed. She looked as if she was in another lifetime just thinking about it. She smiled as the memories came flooding back. "It was wonderful after Goku returned from Yardrat. Things were back to normal. It was like before the Saiyans attacked. Gohan was back to studying to be a scholar and Goku and I were discussing plans for having another child. Then Goku became sick," she sighed heavily at the thought and frowned.

"Goku came to me saying that he was very tired and his chest hurt. I asked him what he was doing. He said he did nothing but his normal exercises, but each day he seem to have less energy for them. I joke saying his age was catching up to him but then I told him that maybe he caught a cold or something. I became concern when he was running a fever. I put Goku in bed and tried to break his fever with several medicines but nothing worked. I had a doctor check on Goku and he told me Goku had caught a new virus of the heart and there was no cure."

Mirai Chi-Chi gripped her hands in a tight fist over her dress in anger. "I refused to believe there wasn't a cure. I didn't want to believe that my husband, the strongest man in the universe was going to die by some stupid virus. There were days where Goku could walk around the house and feel fine. He couldn't do anything vigorous without breaking down in pain and being Goku you know how he is. He wanted to do his exercises. I yelled at Goku a lot during those times because every time he did exercises he would only worsen his illness and bring more pain to his heart."

Mirai Chi-Chi bit her lip as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "Then the day came when Goku was so weak he became bedridden and slipped into a coma. I knew then that things were getting worse and not getting better. I took care of him as best I could, but nothing I tried worked. In his final days, I often held him, telling him how much I loved him and how I wished I could've done things differently in our marriage. I don't think he ever heard me. He wasn't in pain when he died and I was very grateful for that.

"The androids attacked a year later and then Piccolo and the others died one by one. I knew I couldn't stop Gohan so I gave up the dream of him being a scholar and accepted the fact he was going to be a fighter like his father. I worried and cried each time he fought and I somehow knew when Gohan was gone but Bulma's news made it official to me."

"I'm sorry," Goku said. He saw her crying again and he pulled her in a hug to comfort her. "I know Gohan did his best."

Mirai Chi-Chi sniffed and held on to Goku. "I'm sure he did. So, how did the virus get you?"

"It was the day the Androids came. I was in the middle of battling Androids 19 and 20--"

"Androids 19 and 20?" Mirai Chi-Chi questioned surprise. "There were more in your time?"

"Yeah, we had five in all. Dr. Gero, the man behind the Androids, turned himself in Android 20. I was in the middle of fighting Android 19 when my heart virus attacked and Yamcha had to take me home. I eventually slipped into a coma, having nightmares but I woke up thanks to the medicine."

"It's strange that it attacked you so suddenly when it took time in my Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi noted. "Did you have any strange symptoms before your heart virus struck you?"

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that you mentioned it, a week before I met the Androids, Gohan, Piccolo and I were training, I felt kind of tired. I thought I was worn out from the fight. I was confident we could defeat them and took it easy until the Androids arrived." 

Mirai Chi-Chi listened carefully to what Goku said. "It seems that the virus was starting to affect you slowly like it did with my Goku, but when you got in the fight with the Androids, it worked quicker because you were using more energy than you normally do in a day and it caused the virus to spread faster in you."

Goku thought for a second and realized Mirai Chi-Chi was right. "That does make sense."

"So you destroyed all the Androids in your time?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked to be sure. "Your world is safe."

"Not all of them. Dr. Gero had one more creation--Cell. He was suppose to absorb Android 17 and 18, which he did. After he was defeated, we used the dragon balls to revive everyone who was killed by Cell. Android 17 and 18 are back but they won't be causing problems again because they know they will be easily beaten. Plus Krillin has a crush on Android 18," Goku chuckled.

Mirai Chi-Chi was disgusted at what Goku said. "Krillin likes Android 18? I always thought something was wrong with him. He has the worst taste in women."

Goku threw a hand behind his head and laughed. "He really wants to marry and settle down now. Chi-Chi reacted just the same as you when I told her."

"I bet she was glad that you awaken from your heart virus."

"She was," Goku beamed happily before becoming serious again. "You should know that whatever you told your Goku, he heard you. I heard everything Chi-Chi told me when I was sick. Sometimes when I cried in pain from a nightmare, Chi-Chi would give me my medicine and talk to me. Just hearing her voice and feeling her around me, made me feel better. When I started to feel better, I could only respond by smiling or squeezing her hand if she was holding mine. At night, when I felt Chi-Chi holding me and talking to me, I would squeeze back letting her know I could hear her." 

Mirai Chi-Chi laughed and cried at the same time. "I'm glad Goku was able to hear me. I feel a little better now. I thought he died without knowing…" Mirai Chi-Chi shook her head trying to avoid the memories but knew she couldn't. "After Goku's death, I had a lot to reflect on and I realized there were so many things I regretted in my marriage."

This worried Goku. If Mirai Chi-Chi regretted certain things in her marriage to her Goku, did his Chi-Chi feel the same when he didn't have any at all? "What regrets?"

"My wanting Gohan to study and be a scholar. If I had known things would end like this, I would've made Gohan's childhood happier. Gohan was only eight years old when he lost his father and nine when he lost Piccolo and the others. He had some happy times with his father after he came back from Yardrat but those were few since I had Gohan hitting the books hard. I think Gohan was happiest when he was a baby before he had the worries and pressures of studying. Gohan wasn't even one but Goku saw the strength in him that I just ignored. I told him that times were peaceful so there was no need for Gohan to fight."

Goku nodded remembering. Chi-Chi had said the exact same thing but what Mirai Chi-Chi said next surprised him.

"That was half the reason I didn't want Gohan to fight. He was your son after all so undoubtedly he inherited your strength. I wanted to raise a strong and smart child. I had wanted him to know martial arts. That was until I saw your fight with Piccolo. Seeing you almost die by him, scared me. When I participated in martial arts it was fun. I didn't expect the danger and violence I saw at the 23rd tournament and I didn't want my child engaging in that activity in fear of getting killed like you almost did. I wanted you to quit fighting and get a job where you would be safe from dying but I knew you were too far gone and in love with martial arts to ever change, especially after you learned you were a Saiyan. It was embedded in you, um, I mean my Goku." Mirai Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she kept referring the Goku beside her as her late husband. "I don't I'm ever gonna get used to this."

Mirai Chi-Chi's confession surprised Goku. He didn't realize she thought this way and wondered about his Chi-Chi. 'Could Chi-Chi have thought this as well?'

"I always understood Chi-Chi wanting to get an education for Gohan," Goku began gradually, "but I never knew that was reason why she hated martial arts."

"Of course you didn't," Mirai Chi-Chi said almost scornfully. "She didn't tell you like I didn't my husband. It wouldn't have stopped you from fighting and it wouldn't have stopped you from trying to get Gohan to train. You would say, 'Don't worry. Everything's gonna be just fine.' How was I to think that when I knew better? When I knew how dangerous martial arts can be?"

Goku started to argue that but realized she was right. If Chi-Chi had told him her feelings on fighting, it wouldn't have stopped him. He would've said what Mirai Chi-Chi just said. He always looked on the bright side of things not at the possible negative. If Chi-Chi told him that, it wouldn't have stopped Goku from wanting Gohan to fight. Fighting was dangerous but they needed Gohan. 

"Still, I wish she told me," Goku said glumly. "We always tell each other everything."

Mirai Chi-Chi glared at Goku sharply. "Do you tell your Chi-Chi everything?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…"

"I thought so," she cut him off before he could explain. "I'm not mad at you and I'm sure your Chi-Chi isn't mad at you. She understands. You never meant to hide anything from her. You just don't want her mad at you."

Mirai Chi-Chi placed a gentle hand on Goku's face. "When you go back, just try to be more understanding to Chi-Chi. You already know whenever she does things that may sound restricting she only has the best intentions."

"I know."

Mirai Chi-Chi gave Goku a lingering look as she caressed his face softly. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away. "It's getting late and I'm tired. If you want, you can sleep in Gohan's room or the guestroom." 

Goku rose from the sofa. "I'll take the guestroom." The two went up the stairs, not saying a word. Goku had a lot on his mind. He was still thinking about what Mirai Chi-Chi told him, which shed a whole new light on his wife. Goku opened the guestroom and paused to say good night before going to bed. "Good night, Chi-Chi."

"Uh, Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi began quietly.

"Yes?"

Mirai Chi-Chi couldn't believe she was asking this but she couldn't help herself. He looked like her husband and ever since this Goku came into her life, a part of her came alive that she didn't want to be lonely anymore. "Do you mind… if I sleep with you?" She saw Goku raised an eyebrow as a look of surprise cross his face. "Not anything sexually of course. It's just that you're a copy of my husband and I miss him so much. I hated sleeping in our bed by myself all these years. Just once," she broke off as she started crying again. 

Goku placed a finger on her lips silencing Mirai Chi-Chi. "I know what you mean and yes."

Mirai Chi-Chi embraced Goku. "Thank you. I'll be back."

Goku entered the guest bedroom, removed his clothes except for his boxers and got in bed. He then realized that Mirai Chi-Chi was joining him and wondered if Mirai Chi-Chi would feel uncomfortable if he slept in just his boxers. He shrugged his shoulders thinking the idea was stupid and pulled covers on him.

Mirai Chi-Chi entered the room moments later wearing a housecoat over her nightgown. She pulled back and paused seeing Goku in boxers and quickly dismissed it as she got in bed and cuddled up beside him. "Thank you again, Goku."

"It's all right." Goku said turning out the lights. "Good night."

"Good night, Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi said and closed her eyes. For the first time in years, she felt peace and knew this wouldn't be a restless night.

To Be Continued

GD: Yep, I'm at it again! ::cackles evilly:: What will happen? Guess you'll have to wait and see on that one.

Sadako: Yes, this was the one I was talking about. To be honest, I'm not sure if Chi-Chi lived long to when Trunks went back in time. She could've died well before Gohan did. I know the Trunks movie had her still living but most of the time the movies aren't accurate and it's something the anime created like Dead Zone for example. Goku's friends knew about Gohan, but in the beginning of DBZ which takes place after Dead Zone, Goku's friends were stunned to learn that Goku was a father. Trunks never did mention Mirai Chi-Chi to Goku and when he arrived at the house with Krillin I don't know if he was speechless because Chi-Chi slammed the door on Krillin or that he didn't recognized her because he didn't know her. In the Japanese version, Krillin tells Trunks that she was Goku's wife, which made Trunks greet her suddenly and bowed. It made me believe he never met her. I would prefer it that she died because I think it's so sad for that woman to have lost her family like that and continue to live alone. Am I proud of myself for ending it in a cliffhanger? Of course I am. Heh. Heh.

SSJ Chika: More than you know.

Danichan: Thanks. 

Oninu: I think we've seen Chi-Chi faint enough on TV.

Karen: I'm not saying. You'll have to wait and see what happens.

Chichi5: She's dealing with it to say the least.

The Prince: Thank you. 

Keebler-elmo: He'll be all right. A kiss from his future wife isn't that bad. Hee. Hee. 

Daughter of Ashes: Thanks.

Puppiescute: More than you know. Hee. Hee.

KitKat: Thanks. I doubt anyone thought of Goku going to the future since he was dead when Mirai Trunks left. 

Gogirl: Been watching "Wayne's World?" Yes, this was the fic. Will he go back? Hmm, good question. Just what will happen. Heh. Heh. Only I know and I love it.

Knight: There's no need to suggest anything since I have already written out what I planned to do with my story. 

Lady Athena: Thank you. When I saw Mirai Chi-Chi in the Trunks movie, it looked as if all the mourning of Goku's death and Gohan fighting and nearly getting killed by the Androids had taken its toll on her. It was very sad to see her looking like that. It really made me think she is just lost without Goku.


	3. Part Three

Healing Old Wounds

Part Three

Mirai Chi-Chi hummed a happy tune to herself as she worked up breakfast for Goku. It felt wonderful to cook a meal for an army where one man would consume it all. She looked upward towards the stairs where Goku was sleeping in his bedroom. It was strange and yet comforting to have Goku sleep next to her. She felt safe feeling that hard frame of muscle sleeping beside her. This was the first morning in a very long time that she had awakened with a smile. 

Everything about this Goku reminded Mirai Chi-Chi of her husband with his appearance, his smell to his whole behavior. Still, there was one important factor that Mirai Chi-Chi refused to dismiss. He wasn't her husband. No matter that he was Goku, the man who looked, sounded and acted like her departed husband, he just wasn't _her _Goku. He belonged to another Chi-Chi of another time. She wished he was hers though. That way she wouldn't be lonely but she wasn't going to interfere with her younger counterpart's life. She wanted her other self to be happy and not go through all the pains she went through.

Mirai Chi-Chi had finished setting the food on the table when Goku arrived. He yawned tiredly and jumped at the amount of food on the table. "Oh, wow! Chi-Chi, this looks great!" Goku exclaimed. 

Mirai Chi-Chi smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Goku happily munched the down on his breakfast. Mirai Chi-Chi ate with him and then went ahead to get started on her dishes. 

Several bowls and plates later, Goku rubbed his full stomach. "Boy, Chi-Chi. That was great!" He licked his lips. "Delicious as always!"

Mirai Chi-Chi felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "Thank you. Why don't you go take a bath? I brought out some of Goku's old clothes out of storage this morning and left them in the bedroom."

"I saw them when I left the room. Thanks." Goku headed upstairs to take his shower. Once he was finished, he decided to walk around the house to see how much it might have changed from his home. 

The halls were as neat and clean as Chi-Chi always kept it. Goku stepped into Mirai Chi-Chi's bedroom, expecting a difference but finding it looking the same at his home in the past. There was a knitting basket where Chi-Chi was knitting a sweater on the dresser and beside it was a picture of Mirai Chi-Chi with her Goku and Gohan.

Goku smiled, remembering taking this picture with his family. He had one arm wrapped around Chi-Chi's shoulders and the other arm holding up Gohan. He was only four at the time and it was before the Saiyans arrival. 

The closet door was partially opened and Goku looked inside. He found Chi-Chi's clothes in there but the side where Goku clothes were was empty. She never spaced out her clothes in the closet. 

"His clothes were taken out but I couldn't bear to spread out my clothes," Mirai Chi-Chi said from behind Goku. "I guess it meant I was accepting him being gone."

Goku jumped. He didn't expect Mirai Chi-Chi to be behind him. "You startled me. I usually know who's behind me."

Mirai Chi-Chi didn't say anything to add to his comment. She looked to be in another world as she thought about her dead husband. "It was hard getting rid of his clothes. I didn't even do it. Gohan did. I was too broken up over Goku's death to do it. Sometimes I would sleep with one of Goku's training shirts. It was the only way I could get to sleep. Wearing his shirts to bed, especially if it carried his scent was a comfort to me. It felt as if he was still there. I didn't wash the bed sheets for weeks because it carried his scent. I didn't want to eat. My father and Gohan forced me eat and I stayed in bed for weeks and cried myself to sleep each night until I realized Goku wouldn't want me to be this way. I just couldn't continue to live that way. I had a son to live for and then he died on me." Tears spilled from her eyes like a river. "Kami, I miss them so much."

Goku embraced Chi-Chi. She held him tightly and cried heavily on him. He rubbed her back soothingly. 'I wonder if Chi-Chi felt this way when I first died and Gohan was taken with Piccolo for a year. She told me that she missed me and Gohan, but she never went into details as to how she spent that year alone.' 

After crying on Goku for several minutes, Mirai Chi-Chi pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just sometimes when I think about it, I just can't stop myself from crying."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snooping. I was wondering if the house was the same as my own."

"It's fine," Mirai Chi-Chi said forgiving him. "Let me take you to Gohan's room."

They walked into Gohan's room and it looked the same when Gohan was a child but the bed was bigger and more pictures were in the room. There was a large 8x10 photo of Goku standing besides Gohan. He had a proud arm around Gohan's shoulder. It was one of the last photos taken before Goku died. 

"After everyone died, Gohan put himself in solitary training until he was a Super Saiyan. He thought he could defeat the Androids then but he came back bloodied and defeated each time. When he was seventeen, he rarely came home in fear the Androids would find me because he accidentally led them here. I went out of my mind with worry during those times. Then I got the call from Bulma. I already knew it was Gohan's death before she said it." She left Goku's side and picked up a picture frame that was on his desk. She handed it to Goku. "This is the last picture I had of Gohan. He was nineteen."

In the picture, Mirai Gohan was wearing Goku's fighting gi. He had a scar on his face, similar to the one on Yamcha's face. Gone was the happy innocence Goku remembered of his son. This Gohan was full of seriousness, lost of innocence and anger. It reminded Goku of himself when he battled Frieza. Seeing his best friend being killed the evil killed the innocence that was left in Goku. Goku was sure that the deaths of Piccolo and the others did the same for Gohan. 

It was then that Goku thought about his son. Since Goku hoped to continue to live in peace when he returned, he assumed his Gohan would grow up to look like Mirai Gohan except for the scar on his face and his son would be happy and not as serious as Mirai Gohan's picture reflects. 

  
"Goku, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," Mirai Chi-Chi said suddenly. "How's the Chi-Chi in your time?"

"Not happy about me leaving," Goku said casually as he set the picture down. "Chi-Chi was worried about my safety. She also wondered about you and how lonely you were. She said she didn't know what to do if she had lost me and Gohan."

"I didn't either," Mirai Chi-Chi admitted. "Goku and Gohan were my life. All I ever wanted to be was a wife and mother and I lost that when Goku and Gohan died. Somehow, I found some strength to move on. If it had happened to your Chi-Chi, I'm sure she would've found a way to move on."

Goku saw Mirai Chi-Chi frowning again. He didn't want to see her sad. She had been sad for most of her life now. With him here, he wanted her to be happy until he left.

"You know your Goku wouldn't want you sad and depressed all the time. I hated it when my Chi-Chi was the same, too. So, why don't we try to focus on happier things?" He saw Mirai Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at him, making Goku think twice. What was so happy about her life now? "Um, we have four months, let's try to be happy."

Mirai Chi-Chi took her arm in Goku's and leaned against him. "Just having you here, is enough to make me happy, but if you tell me about your Chi-Chi and Gohan, It would make me happier knowing are living in happy, peaceful times."

****

Goku lied awake one cool night. His hands were behind his head as he stared at the ceiling deep in thought. Mirai Ch-Chi was sleeping close beside him as she always did ever since he agreed to share the same bed with her. Her body was pressed against his the same way Chi-Chi's body was pressed against his. Chi-Chi was always liked to cuddle. Even on their wedding night when they made love for the first time and went to sleep, she slept close to him. At first Goku was startled and uncomfortable when she did that even though he was close to her in the most possible way only a little while earlier, but the feeling became nice and welcoming over time. 

Thinking about his wife, Goku started to think of his first year away from her when he died. He missed her and Gohan and when he came back, he told Chi-Chi that. If it wasn't for Mirai Chi-Chi, he wouldn't have known all the loneliness and pain Chi-Chi encountered during his first death. 

'Things will be different when I go back. Gohan is stronger than me now. He doesn't need any of my training. I won't interfere in his studies again…but the next one will. I still want to train my son for defense, but I will understand if Chi-Chi doesn't want me to. I understand her completely now.'

Goku looked down at Mirai Chi-Chi. 'I wonder if things would've been different for her if she was pregnant with another child. I know she would've been sad over her husband's death but the child would've helped her moved on.' 

As he watched Mirai Chi-Chi's features in her sleep, Goku noticed the changes of her appearance over the past weeks. She was starting to look more like her age. Her face didn't look as haggard or worn out as when he first saw her. Some of the wrinkles were starting to fade. It was like something that had long died in her was coming back to life. She was happier now. She smiled all the time and laughed more. She was taking time to work on her garden again; bringing new life into it and Goku knew it was because of him. Upon noticing the change in her, Goku wondered if she would revert back to her old self when he leaves. He frowned. That was something he didn't want to happen. 

'There has to be something I can do for her. Something I can give her so she won't be so lonely when I leave.'

****

Mirai Chi-Chi never liked being alone so when Goku said he was going out, whether it was to gather a fish or go walking in the forests to see the animals, Mirai Chi-Chi went along with him. Goku couldn't blame her. He knew Mirai Chi-Chi had been alone for years, especially alone in the fact that she hadn't been intimate with a man. When they slept, she slept close to him, she held onto him tightly when he embraced her, but she knew he wasn't hers so never let it go farther than that. Besides, she felt she would be betraying her own Goku who was long gone and that was something she never would let happen.

Today, they were driving on the countryside. There were several changes Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi were noticing. People were happy, laughing and singing as they rebuilt their homes, their neighbor's homes and the entire community. Happy times were back now that the threat and the Androids and Cell were permanently vanquished from the planet.

Suddenly, Goku pulled to the side of the road, stopping. Mirai Chi-Chi looked at him puzzled. "Goku, why did you stop?"

Goku turned the engine off. "I just thought we could fly instead. We can get a better view of the country that way. Come on. Get out."

Mirai Chi-Chi stepped out of the car and turned it into a capsule. He pocketed it and looked to the clear, blue sky. "Nimbus!" Goku called. Goku was going to call for the cloud again when he saw a whirl of yellow float through the sky. The cloud was happy to see its old master by flying around Goku happily before stopping in front of him. Goku ran a hand over the yellow, fluffy cloud. He remembered as a child Gohan called Nimbus fluffy cotton candy. "Hey, nice to see you, too, Nimbus!" Goku hopped on Nimbus, pulled Mirai Chi-Chi on the cloud with him and took off. 

They flew over the countryside watching the people rebuild and then traveled over several cities that were destroyed by the Androids. Goku was stunned to see how disastrous the cities were and how the people were quick to rebuilding. Many of the cities had to be redone from scratch since most of them were flattened like a natural disaster had occurred.

"It's a disaster at what the Androids did, isn't it?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked reading Goku's thoughts.

"Yeah. I thought what they did to South City in my time was disastrous but that's nothing compared to the destruction of this time."

"They had years to do this, Goku" Mirai Chi-Chi said. "Many people fled the cities and went into the country and underground since there was no reason to repair since the Androids would come back and destroy it. There were a few people who stayed and tried to rebuild but they were killed. Some were too stubborn to leave their homes. I remember seeing a reporter reporting from Papaya Island. The Androids arrived and destroyed everyone on TV. They kept the cameraman alive so they could film them killing more people just to scare the viewers and once they were through killing everyone, Android 17 held the camera while Android 18 killed him.

"They were cruel, cold-hearted monsters. They loved using the TV to scare more people. There was a woman and child on the news pleading for the Androids to release her husband. He tried to attack the Androids. Android 17 held the father by his neck and choked him in front of his wife and child and then eighteen killed them. They were brutal."

From hearing Mirai Chi-Chi's description, he could see it in his eyes what the Androids did and he felt guilty about it. "It's my fault."

Mirai Chi-Chi turned her head slightly. "What did you say?"

"I said it's my fault. The Androids were created by Dr. Gero to get revenge on me because I defeated the Red Ribbon Army as a child. I started the events that led to the near destruction of this planet and my world. All those people including Gohan died because of me."

Mirai Chi-Chi turned around in Nimbus to face Goku. She placed gentle hands on his face and forced him to look at her. "No, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen."

"No, but it doesn't excuse the fact that I had a huge part in making these events happening."

"Goku…" Mirai Chi-Chi spoke softly.

"There must be a way to fix this," Goku said solemnly. "The dragon balls?" Goku thought suddenly.

"Goku, the dragon balls are gone. When Piccolo died, so did Kami and the rest of the dragon balls," Mirai Chi-Chi explained gently.

"Yes, but there is a way," Goku said determined with a plan. "Nimbus, let's go to Korin's tower," Goku ordered. 

Nimbus turned around in his flying and headed upward to Korin's tower. "Goku, what are you thinking?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked.

"I have a plan."

Nimbus parked in front of Korin's Tower. They jumped off the Nimbus cloud and walked in the tower. To Mirai Chi-Chi, this was something new since she had never been here before. She looked around in amazement, but to Goku it was nothing having been here several times in his childhood and adulthood. The wise mouth cat was no where to be found but Goku could feel his presence. It had to be upstairs on the upper part of the tower.

"Korin? Hey, Korin, where are you?"

Walking down the stairs, came a furry white cat on a cane. He looked startled as if he was seeing a ghost and dropped his stick. "G-Goku?"

Goku saluted Korin as he and Mirai Chi-Chi approached them. "Hiya!"

"B-but," he sputtered. "You can't be here. You're dead." Goku explained to Korin about coming back from the past. After listening to the amazing story, the furry cat rubbed his chin. "Oh, well that will explain it. So, what brings you here?"

"Actually, I was on my way to the Lookout and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Still living," he said smartly. "Terrible events have plagued the planet and all of Earth's Special Forces are gone. I discovered that the Androids have been defeated by Vegeta's son."

"Yeah, the Earth is at peace now but there's so much sadness. I'm not sure if the Earth would recover unless we do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"I have a plan, but I'm not sure it will work," Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long shot but I'm willing to try it." He put an arm around Mirai Chi-Chi's waist and jumped off the tower. "Come on, Chi-Chi. See ya, Korin."

Korin waved goodbye to Goku as he and Mirai Chi-Chi flew higher up to the Lookout. "I wonder what he has in mind."

Mirai Chi-Chi looked around in awe having never been to the Lookout before. She gasped seeing the large palace at the other end of the Lookout. "Oh, wow. So, you spent three years here? It's incredible."

"Yep. It's a good thing the Androids never knew about this place otherwise they would've attacked here." Goku explained to Mirai Chi-Chi as they walked on the cool white tiles, passed the palm trees and flowers on their way to the entrance of the large gold covered domes of the house of Kami. "I hope he's here," Goku said to himself. "Mr. Popo?" 

Silence.

"Mr. Popo? Are you here? It's me--Goku!"

There was nothing but silence for the next ten minutes. Goku was about to give up and leave to start his plan when he heard footsteps approaching them. Out of the front entrance Mr. Popo stepped up. He took one look at Goku and stepped back startled. "No, you can't be."

  
Knowing the routine, Goku quickly explained how he got to this time reassuring his former teacher that he was not seeing a ghost. "I see. What brings you hear, Goku?"

"I was thinking about the destruction of the Earth and I was thinking about using the dragon balls to repair some of the damage."

"But Goku, Kami's gone. Trunks told you that."

"I know, Mr. Popo. The Kami in my time fused with Piccolo so the dragon balls vanished. I had to go to the New Namek to get Dende to be the new guardian and I was thinking of doing the same thing here. Because of him we have two wishes now."

Mr. Popo thought for a moment and smiled happily. "I would love to have company here. It's been lonely and quiet since Kami died."

"Good. I have to go see King Kai now. He should be around in this time since I didn't have him killed," Goku thought cheerfully and looked at Mirai Chi-Chi. "Wanna come, Chi-Chi?"

"Of course, Goku."

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and vanished. In seconds he was back on King Kai's planet. The thought was funny to him since the Kai's planet in his time was blown up by Cell. 

He saw Bubbles and Gregory first. They were chasing each other around the tree. "Bubbles! Gregory! It's great to see you alive! It's me, Goku!" The bug and monkey approached Goku expressing happy greetings and asking him how he was alive. Goku picked up Bubbles and looked at Chi-Chi. "These guys helped me with my training when I was on King Kai's planet."

"They did?" Mirai Chi-Chi said surprised as she was handed Bubbles. "He's just an adorable monkey." Mirai Chi-Chi rubbed Bubbles head affectionately and the monkey blushed. 

"Don't let their appearances fool you. They help me maintain the gravity level in training here. Where's King Kai, Gregory?"

"He's inside cleaning up. King Kai!" Gregory called. "Goku's here!" 

"Gregory, that's a stupid joke to make. You know Goku is dead!" King Kai yelled as he stepped out of his house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Goku. "Goku? Is that you?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. It's gonna take some time to explain."

****

"How dare you?! You ungrateful student!!" King Kai yelled as he threw everything he owned at Goku. Mirai Chi-Chi could only wince, duck and cover her eyes occasionally as King Kai chased Goku all over his planet in a mad rage. He even threw Bubbles and Gregory at him. 

"I knew you would be the death of me and you are! How could you kill me?! I'm your teacher! I deserve better than that!" King Kai screamed.

Goku ducked, dodged and ran from an angry King Kai after he explained how he got to this time and what had happened in his time with the Androids and Cell. "I thought it was the only way to save the Earth!" Goku tried to explain. "Besides, it's not you who's dead; it's your younger self."

King Kai had steam coming out of his ears as his face turned red in anger. "I don't care!!! I'm still dead!! I can't believe you killed me!! Your own teacher! First, you nearly give me a heart attack in your fights with Frieza and now you finish me off with Cell!!"

"King Kai is happy in the Other World. He said there are a lot of people from the North Quadrant he can hang out with. He's fine!"

King Kai looked around for something else to throw at Goku and that was his mint condition Fairlane car. As much he was angry with Goku now, no way was he going to damage his priceless vintage car. The wise sensei sighed. 

"Well, why are you here then?" King Kai asked annoyed.

Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I uh, kinda of forgotten which way the New Namek was. Can you show me?"

King Kai frowned and then sighed. "All right. All right. But I'm only doing it for the people of Earth." He eyed Mirai Chi-Chi. "In a way, your Goku is the same as this one so I can easily say I don't know how you put up with such a rude, rude man. Did you know he nearly cleaned me out of a house and home when he was training under me? After I cook my best meals, he had the nerve to say that it filled him up but it wasn't that good."

Mirai Chi-Chi giggled. "That's Goku."

King Kai mumbled something and turned his attention to finding the New Namek. His antennas moved around until they certainly stood vertically. "Okay, Goku. I got it. It's over here."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember!" Goku said. He put one arm around Mirai Chi-Chi and used the other hand was used to perform the Instant Transmission. "Thanks King Kai!" He said before the two vanished.

To Be Continued

Puppiescute: That would be wrong if Goku and Mirai ChiChi did something.

CB: In a way, yes Goku would be cheating on his wife. Just because Mirai ChiChi looks and share memories to his ChiChi, doesn't mean it's his ChiChi and it wouldn't be right if he did anything intimate with her. Goku has shared experiences ChiChi that he never had or will with Mirai ChiChi and she isn't his wife. He's married to another ChiChi of another dimension.

GD: At least you got it. I'm surprised at some of the reviewers wanting Goku to do something with Mirai Chi-Chi. No matter what, that isn't his wife even though she looks like her and is her of the future, it's of a different time. She's different from the Chi-Chi Goku knows in his time. So, the bribes I gave you aren't the reason I'm on your favorites list? Cool! LOL!

Gogirl: They are only sharing a bed and that's it. Hmm, Mirai ChiChi getting pregnant? Let's do that! Hee. Hee. That would be a new spin on the story!

Cdog21: Read my responses to CB and GD.

Lady Athena: Mirai ChiChi's keeping her feelings in check. She knows it wouldn't be right for her or Goku. Whoa, if Mirai ChiChi and ChiChi, that would be weird. I would be freaked if I talked to my older self. Wouldn't you be? Goku's staying with her for four months.


	4. Part Four

Healing Old Wounds

Part Four

Mirai Chi-Chi looked around the new planet in amazement. She had never been in outer space before let along another planet. There was that one time she attempted to get to Namek to get Gohan because she knew he was in danger but the ship crashed, and while Dr. Brief was fixing it, Chi-Chi tried several attempts after that to make it to Namek but failed. 

So this was Namek she told herself as she looked around at the bright, green planet. It looked nothing like the planet Earth, except the feel of the place left a tranquil feeling in her heart as her country home did.

They landed around a group of Nameks in a village who were going about their lives peacefully planting trees in the fields, gathering water from a well and talking socially. However, the pair wasn't paying too much attention as they were talking quietly among themselves.

"Wow. It's so green," Mirai Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, it may explain why all the Nameks are green," Goku thought absently.

"I wonder what it looks like at night," Mirai Chi-Chi noted as she looked around at the green sky. "The planet looks lovely and peaceful."

"It never gets nighttime here," Goku said. "There's more than one sun around this planet just like the original Namek planet so there isn't a sunrise or sunset."

"Wow. It makes it hard to tell how many days passed," Mirai Chi-Chi noted. "I always wanted to see this place. I tried to."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you never made it. I'm glad I never knew you were trying to get to Namek until after I got back from Yardrat. I would've had a heart attack seeing you there ready to take on Frieza and screaming how Gohan's not getting his homework done." He laughed at the thought and Mirai Chi-Chi laughed along with him at how she was all those years ago. 

It was then the two noticed the green Nameks pausing in their daily work staring at them curiously.

The elder of the Nameks, Moori, stepped forward. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Um, friend. My name is Goku--" Goku was cut off when the Nameks begin speaking of Goku, the Saiyan who defeated Frieza.

"So, you're the Goku who saved the Nameks from Frieza. What brings you here?"

Goku went on to explain what happened to Earth in that time and his coming from the past to this future and his plan. "So, I was wondering if you, Dende," Goku said now looking at the young man who possessed the healing powers, "would come with us and be the new Guardian of Earth?"

"It's a shame about Gohan and Krillin," Dende said sadly mourning his friends' death. "They were my friends. If it's all right with Moori, I'll gladly go to Earth."

Moori smiled. "If that is what you want, Dende, then fine. We'll miss you here. You enjoyed the planet more than we during our stay."

After packing his things and saying goodbye to the villagers of Namek, Dende disappeared with Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi and returned to Earth at the Lookout.

"Mr. Popo, say hi to the new guardian--Dende," Goku introduced the two. 

Dende bowed slightly before Mr. Popo. "Please to meet you, sir."

Mr. Popo smiled happily at the new Namek and bowed before his new boss. "Hello, Dende." He looked at Goku. "He's much younger than Kami when he became guardian. Can he really bring back the dragon balls?"

"Oh, sure he can," Goku said confidently.

"Mr. Popo, Goku told me the situation on Earth. I'm confident I can revive the dragon balls and allow Shenron to grant two wishes instead of one."

"Two wishes! That's great!" Mr. Popo said joyously. "I'll bring the dragon model right now." Mr. Popo rushed off to his room to get the dragon model. 

"Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi said gently as she looked up at Goku with hopeful eyes. "Does this mean my son will come back? I know my Goku won't be able to since he died of natural causes by the illness and this is his second death."

Goku frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry but neither Gohan nor the other warriors will come back. They have died years ago and that's past Shenron's limits. Shenron can only revive a person if they died within a year's time. Also the other warriors won't be able to come back because they have died already."

"I see," Mirai Chi-Chi said crestfallen. "So, what wishes will you make?"

"The only thing we can do is revive everyone who died in a year's time by the Androids and Cell. As for the second wish," Goku shrugged. "I don't know."

Mr. Popo arrived moments later with the dragon model. He placed it on the floor far from everyone like he did when Kami revived Shenron several years ago after being killed by King Piccolo. Dende placed his bags down and stood before the model. 

Goku, Mirai Chi-Chi and Mr. Popo watched on as Dende spoke a Namekian incantation over the dragon model. Sparks of gold whirled out and around the model. Soon the dragon model was engulfed in a bright golden light that escaped its cage and shot to the sky. Out of that large sphere of gold, came seven golden streaks that traveled down to Earth.

One gold streak found its place in a forest, causing a bright explosion as it absorbed a white sphere. It soon turned into a four-star dragon ball. Another landed in the depths in the ocean where it found another white stone and turned into the two-star ball. A third streak landed on the shore of a beach and turned a simple white stone that people walked over into the one-star ball. The rest of the gold streaks continued across the globe to deserts, snowy mountains, land of dinosaurs and a cave until it reached all seven dragon balls.

Feeling the task to be over, the young Namek looked to the three people waiting anxiously for the news. "It's done. All seven dragon balls have been revived."

"Really?" Mirai Chi-Chi said surprised. "That's fast."

"All we have to do now is get Bulma's dragon ball radar, collect the dragon ball and make our wishes," Goku said. "Good luck being guardian, Dende. See ya later, Mr. Popo." He put an arm around Mirai Chi-Chi's shoulders and used Instant Transmission to vanish.

****

Mirai Bulma and Mirai Trunks were watching the news as a reporter talked about the rebuilding of several cities across the world since the Androids defeat by a mysterious young man when they felt the presence of two people's sudden arrival.

Mirai Bulma looked behind her sofa and gasped. "Goku! Chi-Chi!" She yelled as she embraced the younger woman. "It's so nice to see you. It's been years. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too, Bulma," Mirai Chi-Chi told Mirai Bulma as she returned the hug. "I'm sorry for not keeping contact. I just didn't feel like speaking to anyone. I wanted to be left alone. I've had some very difficult years."

"I know," Mirai Bulma understood. She felt depressed for a while after losing Vegeta and all her other friends, but Trunks was there and it gave her the strength to move on.

Goku looked over at Mirai Trunks. "I heard about you defeating Cell. Good job. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks. I checked the time machine and it's going to take one more month before it's fully charged again and I take you home," Mirai Trunks informed Goku.

"Good. Chi-Chi and I still have some work to do before I can leave."

"Like what?" Mirai Bulma asked.

"You're the reason Chi-Chi and I came here, Bulma. We just came from the New Namek where Dende agreed to become the new guardian of Earth. I'm sure Trunks told you him in my time." 

Mirai Bulma nodded. She remembered Trunks telling her about what Dende did in the past. Her eyes lit up. "You mean we're going to have a new guardian and he's going to grant us two wishes! That's great!" She frowned as realized something. "Wait a minute. The others won't be able to come back because it's been too long. So, what will you wish for?"

"Goku wants to revive everyone who has died in the past year," Mirai Chi-Chi explained. "At least some families will have some happiness and get their families back."

"I see. The dragon radar was destroyed years ago when the Androids attacked West City and we had to evacuate to the underground. With Piccolo and Kami gone, I never thought I needed to make one again, but I can have a new one for you by tomorrow morning," Mirai Bulma assured them. "Until then, you two can stay here while we all catch up."

****

By the next afternoon, Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi were searching for the dragon balls. Goku flew while Mirai Chi-Chi carefully held onto Nimbus. The cloud would never drop her but Mirai Chi-Chi was still worried at flying at the fast speed the cloud would accidentally throw her off. Looking at the dragon radar in her hands, she saw the radar getting bigger and louder.

"We're getting close, Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi said. "I think it's down there." She pointed at the desert below them.

"Okay," Goku said as the two went for a landing at the direct spot Mirai Chi-Chi said. He was on his feet while Mirai Chi-Chi was still floating on Nimbus. "It's probably buried deep under all this sand. I'll pull the sand up. Go reach for higher ground, Chi-Chi," he advised and went into the sky.

"All right, Goku." Mirai Chi-Chi flew high in the sky, staying a good distance from him. 

Goku formed a fist into his right hand and aimed it at the sand. "HA!" He yelled. The forced caused large amounts of the sand to rise in the sky and disperse in several directions. After the dust and sand cleared out of their vision, they saw a cluster of rocks. Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi landed and saw a deep hole surrounding the rocks. Only one person could fit in the hole and it wasn't Goku.

"I'll get this one," Mirai Chi-Chi said and reached inside the hole until it covered her upper body. She saw the five-star ball and reached for it but felt it was still a little far off. "I'm having trouble reaching it." She couldn't go in any further so she stretched and moved her hand around in hopes of reaching the ball but without luck. 

"Need some help?" Goku offered.

"No. I'll get it. You got the others. I want to get this one." She strained as she struggled to pull it free. "I want to feel like I'm contributing instead of being a bystander. Besides, you can't reach it with those big arms of yours." Her hand faintly touched the ball. "I felt it. I have to stretch a little more."

Goku stood there watching Mirai Chi-Chi until his ears picked up the sounds of heavy footsteps. The closer it got the heavier it sounded. He looked in the direction of the sounds and the saw a herd of elephants heading towards him and Mirai Chi-Chi. Goku recalled being on Earth during his time searching for the dragon balls when a herd of elephants passed him as they stepped over the dragon balls. He tried to reach the ball without getting hurt but one elephant stepped on his hand. He didn't get his hand broken but it still hurt badly. In fact, Goku knew a herd of elephants could step on him and he could come out alive, but not Mirai Chi-Chi.

"Um, Chi-Chi--"

"Not now, Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi said.

"But, Chi-Chi," Goku began again. 

Mirai Chi-Chi reached for the ball. She touched it but Goku's voice distracted her and she missed grasping it. "Goku, you made me miss getting the dragon ball!"

Goku looked in the direction of the elephants and saw they were getting closer and louder on their heavy footsteps. "I'm sorry, but there's a herd of-- 

"Goku, is that you making that noise?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked. 

"No, Chi-Chi. There's a--"

"Well, keep making it. The ball is slowly coming in my direction," Mirai Chi-Chi said as she felt the vibrations of the ground underneath her and saw the ball bouncing around in her direction. "Come on. Just a little further."

Goku gave up talking to Mirai Chi-Chi as she was too busy concentrating on getting the dragon ball and for some odd reason thinking he was causing the heavy vibrations on the ground. The elephants were getting closer and would reach them at any minute, and when they did, Goku would just grab Mirai Chi-Chi and fly away. The dragon ball may get crushed but he wasn't going to risk loosing Mirai Chi-Chi to get it.

As the elephants got closer, the vibrations got louder and as that happened, the ball bounced and moved in Mirai Chi-Chi's direction. She grabbed the ball and held it tightly. "I got it!" She yelled triumphantly and then yelled in fear and shock as she felt her body suddenly being pulled out of the hole at lightening speed. When she was able to get her bearings, she saw that she was hanging upside down several feet in the air and below her, were a herd of elephants. She tilted her head to look up at Goku who was holding her by her legs. "Goku?"

He maneuvered her around so she was upright against him. "I was trying to tell you that a herd of elephants were heading our way."

"Oh," Mirai Chi-Chi blushed embarrassed. She held up the dragon ball. "Well, this makes five."

****

Mirai Chi-Chi and Goku shuddered in fear of getting the last dragon ball. They were both on Nimbus where it was safe looking down at the spot the six-star dragon ball was.

"Of all the places for the last dragon ball to be, why did it have to be here?" Mirai Chi-Chi groaned. 

"I know, but we have to get it. I really don't want to go down there because it could attack me," Goku said.

"I don't want to go down there either," Mirai Chi-Chi said. "Do you think I want to get attacked by that other thing?" She said pointing at the being she didn't want to get attacked by.

"I rather get attacked by that than that monster," Goku said pointing at the animal that scared him.

Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi sighed. They would just have to swallowed their pride, fear and go down there, but it was scary to them to go down and find the six-star ball among a group of sleeping skunks and porcupines.

"Ready?" Goku asked Mirai Chi-Chi. "Are you sure you want to come?"

Mirai Chi-Chi bit her lip and nodded. "If you're going, I'm going."

Goku put an arm around Mirai Chi-Chi's waist and she threw her arms around his neck as they both jumped off Nimbus and glided carefully to the ground. They landed without making a noise. Mirai Chi-Chi pulled out the radar. 

"Okay, Goku. We have to go left," she answered 

Carefully, they stepped over the sleeping animals, doing everything possible to not wake them. Goku cringed as he crossed a sleeping porcupine and Mirai Chi-Chi cringed crossing a skunk. Each animal were a respective distance from each other because they knew the other was just as dangerous as them. The two kept walking until they found themselves in front of a cave. 

"The dragon ball's in there, Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi said.

"Great," Goku groaned. He picked up a stick and lit it with his ki. "The cave's not big enough for me to fly in so we're gonna have to walk in slowly. Step where I step, Chi-Chi and for the love of Kami don't wake up those needle walking animals," he told her in a frightened voice.

"And you make sure you don't wake up any horrible smelling skunks," Mirai Chi-Chi shot back just as scared. 

They stepped into the cave and saw several more porcupines and skunks sleeping. Goku carefully stepped inside with Mirai Chi-Chi stepping where he stepped. When they got deeper in the cave, they saw the six-star dragon ball being held tightly by a porcupine. Goku nearly screamed and Mirai Chi-Chi put a hand over his mouth to stop Goku.

"Don't scream or you'll wake the animals," Mirai Chi-Chi warned.

"But, Chi-Chi, look," he whispered.

Mirai Chi-Chi looked over Goku's shoulder and saw a porcupine holding the dragon ball. "You have to get it, Goku."

"But I can't. What if its needle sticks me? I hate needles," he nearly screamed. "You get it."

"I can't move otherwise I'll be stepping on the animals. You have to do it, Goku," Mirai Chi-Chi told him. He started to whimper and she knew she had to do something. "I'll cook a feast with whatever you want, Goku." She felt Goku starting to relax.

"Including chocolate cake with creamy frosting?"

"If that's what you want."

"And pork chops, steak, chicken, dinosaur, fish, dressing, your fresh homemade chicken soup, apple pie, banana pudding?"

  
"All that and more. All you have to do is get that dragon ball," Mirai Chi-Chi told him in a soothing voice.

Goku looked determined. A good home cook meal was waiting for him if he got that ball and he was going to get it. He reached out and touched the ball. The porcupine moved in his sleep and Goku quickly pulled his hand away. When he was sure the porcupine wouldn't move again, he reached out and grabbed the ball. He slowly pried it out of the porcupine's hand. Goku let out a sigh of relief of his success.

Then the porcupine woke up.

Goku screamed and that caused the other porcupines and skunks sleeping to wake up. Mirai Chi-Chi clutched onto Goku as she stared at the awakening skunks. "Goku, I think it's time to go," Mirai Chi-Chi said in a frightened voice.

"I think you're right."

Mirai Chi-Chi stepped back careful not to bother the sleep disturbed animals from their grogginess. Mirai Chi-Chi sweated in fear as she saw the skunks. She prayed that they wouldn't raise their tails at her and spray her with their horrible smell.

"Um, Chi-Chi could you move faster? I don't like the way these porcupines are looking at me."

"I'm moving as fast as I can. I don't want to get sprayed."

"I don't want to get stuck by those needles," Goku said. He eyed the porcupine he awakened first and saw that he was looking at Goku. He moved his head a bit as if looking for something and then noticed the dragon ball in Goku's hand. The porcupine screeched and pointed at Goku. This caused the other porcupines and skunks to hiss at Goku. Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi saw that the animals had turned on them so they did the only thing two civilized adults would do.

Scream and run out of the cave as fast they could.

"Move faster, Chi-Chi! They're gaining on us!" Goku yelled. "I don't want to get sting by a porcupine!"

"I am moving!" Mirai Chi-Chi yelled. "Do you think I want to get sprayed by a skunk?!"

They finally made it out of the cave only to greet by an awakened bunch of skunks and porcupines. Screaming again, they ran to the right heading out of the forest all the while being chased by an angry mob of porcupines and skunks. Mirai Chi-Chi saw a river ahead.

"We should be safe when we reach the river!" She yelled while panting out of breath. 

Once they reached the river, Mirai Chi-Chi stopped to gather her breath. "Wait…Goku. I…need to catch…my breath." She breathed heavily until she saw a skunk raising its tail at her. Mirai Chi-Chi screamed and pushed her and Goku in the water just before the skunk sprayed his horrible aura.

"Swim!" Mirai Chi-Chi screamed and panted. "Swim!" 

When they reached the other side of the river, Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi collapsed on the ground, wet and tired. They looked at each other as if wondering what in the world happen and burst into exuberant, insane laughter. The laughed for endless minutes at the whole incident--walking across sleeping porcupines and skunks scared they would get stung by needles of the porcupines or sprayed by the skunk, waking them up, screaming and running for their lives from the pack and swimming across a lake so they wouldn't get sprayed by the skunk.

"If Vegeta saw me, he would call me a baby," Goku laughed.

"If Gohan saw us, he'd be shock to see us running like frightened children from skunks and porcupines," Mirai Chi-Chi laughed. When the laughter died, she sat up rubbed her back. "I think I pulled something from all that running and swimming. I'm getting old. Maybe I should wish for youth," she joked. She stood and stretched her sore body and began wringing out the water from her dress. "Before we summoned Shenron, let's head back home for some dry clothes." 

Goku stood up behind her and place his arms on her shoulders. "No need." He raised his ki which began to dry his wet clothes. The heat in his hands traveled to Mirai Chi-Chi and began drying her clothes. Once he was done, he stepped back. "Done."

"Thanks."

"Let's call Shenron," Goku suggested. 

Mirai Chi-Chi took out her small bag carrying the dragon balls and placed the six she had on the ground and Goku placed the last ball with them. All the balls began glowing. 

"How do you summon, Shenron?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked.

"Just called his name. Watch. Hey, Shenron come on out! I've got some wishes to make!" Goku called. "Shenron!"

The skies once blue and clear turned dark as if night had arrived and the dragon balls glowed brighter than before. They floated into the sky merging together to become one solid form. Mirai Chi-Chi looked on in impressive awe. She rarely saw the dragon arise so this was an amazing site to her. The giant ball of light grew, stretching green scales that were miles long across the sky. After a blinding flash of light, Shenron appeared before them.

"Oh, my!" Mirai Chi-Chi said in awe in looking at the dragon. 

"You have awakened me from my slumber!" Shenron's voice boomed over the sky. "I will grant you two wishes! Name them!"

"Goku, are you sure the others won't be able to come back?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm positive. Watch. Shenron, can you revive everyone who was killed by the Androids and Cell?!" Goku asked.

"It cannot be done! Some of the people have already died twice while others have died several years since the Androids and Cells attacked this planet!"  


Goku looked at Mirai Chi-Chi. "I told you. I'm sorry."

"It was worth a shot," she said disappointed.

"Shenron!" Goku yelled. "Can you revive everyone killed by the Androids and Cell in the past year!?"

"That can be done!" Shenron's voiced boomed over the darkened sky. His eyes turned red bringing everyone who had died in the past year by the Androids and Cell back to life. "It has been done! What is your second wish?"

Mirai Chi-Chi pondered for a moment. What would their second wish be? The two hadn't given it much thought. At least, that's what Mirai Chi-Chi thought until Goku spoke. "Could you make Chi-Chi young again?" Goku requested.

"What?!" Mirai Chi-Chi yelled shocked.

"It can be done!" His eyes glowed red. 

Mirai Chi-Chi looked on in shock and horror as a strong glow of yellow energy surrounded her. Her wrinkles faded and her skin tightened. Her youthful muscles returned giving her a stronger body she had in her youth. She couldn't believe she was young again.

"I have given you your wishes! Farewell!" Shenron's voice boomed in the sky. He glowed as he turned back into seven small stones and dispersed into seven directions across the sky.

"No! Wait!" Mirai Chi-Chi called out but Shenron was gone. Mirai Chi-Chi looked at Goku horrified and angry. "What have you done?! Why did you do this?!"

Goku blinked confused. Why was she so angry? "Well, you mentioned how you wished you could be younger so you didn't feel any aches and pain and I didn't know what to do with the second wish so I gave it to you."

"How could you?!" She yelled angrily. "I didn't want to be young again! Now I'll have to wait for another half a century or maybe even longer before I can die and be with my Goku and Gohan! I was looking forward to dying to be with them! In my depressed state, I was closer than ever and then you came you took it from me with that stupid wish!"

"Chi-Chi…I didn't mean--"

"Oh, you didn't mean it, but you did it anyway!! This is the worst thing you could ever do to me!!" Mirai Chi-Chi yelled and stormed off.

Goku started to go after her but he wasn't even sure if he should. Mirai Chi-Chi didn't want him to be near her now. He had never seen her so angry at him. He was only doing something she thought she wanted. She thought it would make her happy. He didn't know it would make things worst for her. He sighed and wondered what he could do now to make things up to her before he leave in a month.

To Be Continued

AN: I must admit I was laughing and shaking my head at how DEAD WRONG some of you reviewers were when you thought I was actually going to bring back the other warriors. Did you guys forget about the powers of the dragon? Shenron can't bring back someone who died from a natural cause of death, or anyone who's been dead for more than year or anyone who's died and already been revived by Shenron. Mirai Goku had two strikes against him and that was why Goku couldn't be brought back by Shenron in the Cell Saga. You won't be able to guess what I'm going to do.

Lady Athena: Oh, no! You're read my earlier stories! Burn your eyes from that horror!! There's one story I'm seriously considering a rewrite that it's different from what I originally wrote but it's the rating I'm concerned about for the first chapter. Anyway, Goku goofed up now and has to do something else to make Mirai Chi-Chi happy before he leaves. 

GD: Goku messed up now and has no idea what to do to make things better, but I do and I'm not telling. 

Oninu: I have to give you five gold stars. At least you remember that part about Goku. I'm surprised no one caught on to that. 

Chuquita: Read AN. Hee. Hee.

Moon Girl: I know how you feel. I get a little emotional when I type those scenes. You know I haven't watch that Trunks movie since I taped it

Gogirl: Read AN. About Goten. I'm going to let you wait and see for yourself. There's no fun in knowing what will happen in advance. Surely, you know that now by writing your stories.


	5. Part Five

Healing Old Wounds

Part Five

Goku had waited a few hours before arriving to Mirai Chi-Chi's house. He knew by the look on her face when she left, she was furious with him and it will take her a while to cool down. He walked home wondering what he could do to make it up to her but nothing came to mind.

It was sunset when he arrived at the house. Mirai Chi-Chi was in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Goku looked at the table through the window and saw it was covered with the food Mirai Chi-Chi promised him in the cave with the skunks and porcupines. He noticed a calm expression on her face and thought it was safe to go in.

Mirai Chi-Chi looked at the door when she saw Goku entering. She resumed with her task. Goku walked in quietly and looked at the food she cooked. "You made all this?"

"I said I would," Mirai Chi-Chi said as she set the table. "Clean up so you can eat."

Goku headed upstairs to the bathroom to clean his hands. Afterwards, he sat at the table. He wanted to eat but he thought it would be best if he apologized to Mirai Chi-Chi first. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry about the wish. When you said you wished you could be young again, I thought that was what you wanted and since I didn't know what to do with the second wish, I thought I give that to you. I thought it would make you happy and that's all I wanted. I see now that I was wrong. If there's anyway I could make it up to you--"

Mirai Chi-Chi put her hand up stopping Goku. "Goku, stop. It's over. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but you did and there's nothing you can do about it. Let's just eat."

Dinner was eaten in uncomfortable silence. Mirai Chi-Chi didn't say much to him for the rest of the night. When they went to bed, Mirai Chi-Chi went to her room for the first time since Goku arrived.

The next morning after breakfast, Goku stood in the backyard of the house sparring by himself. He threw kicks, punches and a few ki blasts in the air. 

Suddenly, he heard a yell. He looked back and saw it was Mirai Chi-Chi coming at him with a flying kick. Goku ducked and Mirai Chi-Chi gracefully maneuvered herself on the ground. She charged on him again throwing kicks and punches at Goku. Goku dodged and blocked Mirai Chi-Chi's kicks with his legs and arms and caught the punches Mirai Chi-Chi threw at him with his hands. Goku thought Mirai Chi-Chi was still upset with him by that wish and this was her way for getting back at him, but if she thought she could defeat him, she must be crazy. 

Mirai Chi-Chi jumped back and to Goku's surprise, she had a smile on her face. "Seems I'm still in the same fighting condition as I was when I fought at the tournament."

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said confused.

  
"I know you, Goku. You are like my husband and whenever I'm upset with him, he always tries to think of something to make me feel better. Well, the least you can do is teach me how to be a better fighter before you leave."

"Really? You want to be stronger?" Goku asked.

"There's nothing else for me to do. I'm young again. When I was young before, I had a family to take care of and fighting wasn't important, but since I'm alone here and there's no one for me to care for, I might as well train. It might actually make the time go by faster," Mirai Chi-Chi explained.

Goku smiled, understanding. "If that's what you want, then let's get started. We have a lot to cover before I leave."

****

"You're a dirty, old pervert, but it's great to see you," Mirai Bulma said embracing Master Roshi. 

Master Roshi returned the hug and for once, the old man behaved and didn't touch Mirai Bulma inappropriately. It was a day of gathering at Capsule Corporation. Goku was leaving tomorrow and everyone wanted to say their goodbyes. Master Roshi heard from Mirai Bulma about the Goku from the past being here in this time so, he, Oolong and Puar came to the reunion. It was the first time they all were together since the Androids attacked all those years ago. Those attacks split everyone up since it wasn't safe to travel and communications were destroyed. Today was bound to be a day of reminiscing, laughs, maybe some tears of sadness but everyone was going to try to be positive and focus on happier times. 

Master Roshi met with Mirai Trunks next and shook the young man's hand. "Well done, son. Your father and the other warriors would be proud of you with the defeat of the Androids and Cell."

"Thank you," Mirai Trunks said appreciatively.

"Centuries ago, it was up to me to save the world. Several years later, I told Tien and later Goku, Krillin and Yamcha that the future of the world's safety depended on them. They were the next generations' fighters and protectors. Now it passes down to you. Do us old warriors proud, son."

"I will," Mirai Trunks promised.

"For an old pervert, you're very wise."

Mirai Trunks and Master Roshi looked up to see Mirai Chi-Chi landing with Goku. A smile was on the old man and young man's face as they saw the two. Master Roshi walked to Goku using his wooden walking stick. He smiled at the tall Saiyan. Losing Mirai Goku all those years ago, was like losing a dearly loved son. After all, he did train and teach Mirai Goku and he lived with him for a short time. It was a blessing to see another living Goku and know that this one survived the dreadful virus that took his older counterpart. 

"Goku, you're a site for sore eyes," Master Roshi said feeling warm tears in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you, too, Master Roshi."

Master Roshi stepped closer and whispered to Goku. "The younger me in your time…does he finally get a girl?"

Goku laughed. "No, still single and living with Krillin and Oolong."

"Dang!" Master Roshi said and snapped his fingers in annoyance. He tilted his head and took another looked at Mirai Chi-Chi. She looked so young like she did so many years ago before her husband died. "Chi-Chi, is that you? You haven't changed at all. What happened? I thought you would age some after all these years." 

"Yes, well, Goku made a mistake with the wishes and I ended up being young again."

Master Roshi looked the young Mirai Chi-Chi over. She wasn't wearing her normal dresses but more modern clothes--a white pair of pants, and a sleeveless, yellow blouse. Her hair was down and pulled back in a yellow ribbon. She even had some lipstick and light blush on. The pervert readjusted his dark shades liking what he saw as he stared at the flare of her hips and the size of her breasts. 'Oh, yeah!' He thought wickedly. 'Someone's stacked nicely!' "Well, that was a fine mistake Goku made." 'I wonder if I could get to squeeze some of that.'

The dirty old man could feel a heavy nosebleed coming as a dirty fantasy filled his head. He pictured Mirai Chi-Chi at the buffet table getting some food and he could 'innocently' walk by and squeeze her butt. Then when the others are sitting around talking, he could turn out the lights and squeeze her breasts. 'Oh, yeah! That could work!' He laughed dirtily.

Mirai Chi-Chi and Goku just stared at Master Roshi confused. The old man covered his nose and walked off, laughing to himself. "What's with him?" Goku asked confused.

Mirai Chi-Chi looked at Master Roshi suspiciously. "If I know that old man, it's something perverted."

The rest of the day was spent with everyone talking about what they were doing now and the others telling Mirai Trunks stories about the past of his father and their friends. As Mirai Bulma setup an old video camera of the gang at Master Roshi's place for a reunion before Mirai Goku died, Mirai Trunks told the others about some funny things that happened to him when he was in the past. 

"When Goku didn't want to go back in the Time Chamber, Dad said it was because Goku couldn't handle it. Goku said being in the Time Chamber wasn't training but just beating your body up. He then told Dad he could go in because he knew how much Dad wanted to keep up with him and he would need all the time he could get."

Mirai Bulma laughed. "Oh, I know Vegeta didn't like that."

Mirai Trunks laughed. "He didn't. He said," Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and began imitating Vegeta as best he could. "Call me crazy, Kakarot, but you make it sound as if you've become a great deal stronger than I am."

Mirai Bulma, Mirai Chi-Chi, Goku, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar laughed at Trunks imitating Vegeta. 

"Then Goku says," Mirai Trunks started imitating Goku. "Sure, I'm far above you." Everyone laughed even louder. "Then Vegeta said, 'What?!'" Mirai Trunks imitated his father.

Mirai Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I wish I'd seen that! Only Goku could get Vegeta riled up like that."

"Vegeta has his pride," Goku said still laughing.

"Dad sounds kind of funny when he's mad. It wasn't funny then but after I went back in time and we discovered the Androids he fought weren't the ones in my time, he got angry at me and said," Mirai Trunks cleared his throat and impersonate his father again. "You told us a pack of lies! Curse you, boy!" He even added the body actions to it and everyone burst out laughing.

"And I thought Krillin did good impersonations," Mirai Bulma said still laughing. "He did the best ones of Yajirobe." She finished setting the video up and it began playing on the TV. "I got the tape playing. By this time, everyone was here, except for Goku and his family. They don't come for another ten minutes on the film."

"I remember arriving with you smacking Roshi on the back of his head," Mirai Chi-Chi jumped.

"Yeah, Yamcha had the camera and Puar was suppose to put some suntan on me but it was Master Roshi."

"Master Roshi knocked me out and took the lotion from me," Puar explained.

Master Roshi laughed. "Oh, yeah. That was some good times," he said. 

Mirai Bulma rolled her eyes. "Not all of them."

While everyone viewed the video, Goku got up to go to bathroom and Mirai Chi-Chi went to get some food at the buffet table. Master Roshi thought it was time to put his plan of groping Mirai Chi-Chi into motion. As the others laughed at the video, he casually walked up to Chi-Chi. "It's nice seeing Goku again, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Mirai Chi-Chi said placing food on her plate.

Master Roshi lingered on Mirai Chi-Chi's figure. Though her legs were covered in her pants, her arms weren't and they were strong, firm and young. 'Hmm, someone's been working out.' 

His only comfort over the years was a collection of his old magazines he took with him when he, Oolong and Puar went into hiding. He had never seen a pretty, young woman in the flesh in a long, long time and his perverted hormones were getting the best of him.

Master Roshi saw Mirai Chi-Chi moving her hips as she walked. He looked over at the group. They were still watching the home movies. It was the perfect opportunity. "It's gonna be sad to see Goku go. I really enjoyed seeing him," Master Roshi thought. 

A frown was on Mirai Chi-Chi's face. "I know, but he has to go and be with his family. I know the Chi-Chi in the past is worried about him."

"So, what will you do once he leaves?" Roshi asked

"I'll go about my business as I always have. Maybe I'll go into the city more and see you guys so it won't be so lonely," Mirai Chi-Chi said to herself. She turned around and she saw Mirai Goku on the screen.

She stared at her husband longingly wishing he was there with her now or she with him. Master Roshi thought it was now the time to touch Chi-Chi since her guard was down. If he do it right, he could squeezed her butt and pat her chest. 

He looked determined. 'I'm going to do it. I won't let this opportunity slip.' He placed his hands out ready to touch her rear.

"Master Roshi!"

Everyone jumped and looked back at Goku's stern voice. Mirai Chi-Chi looked back at Master Roshi, realized what he was going to do and elbowed him in the nose causing it to bleed.

Oolong shook his head. "Dirty old man."

Master Roshi fell on his back and grabbed his nose in pain. He looked up to see Goku frowning down on him.

"Still haven't changed after all these years," Goku said shaking his head. "You're lucky that's all Chi-Chi has done to you. I've been training her severely over the past month. She's a lot stronger than she was when I fought her at the tournament. She's mastered flying and can perform the Kamehameha Wave now."

"She…can?" Master Roshi gulped. He thought that hit from Mirai Chi-Chi was stronger than before.

"I can," Mirai Chi-Chi said firmly as she made a fist. "Shall I perform a Kamehameha Wave on you?"

Master Roshi shook his head and put his hands up. "No."

****

After saying goodbye to everyone, Mirai Chi-Chi and Goku headed home. The feel of flying by herself was incredible. She felt so free and light. It was an exciting feeling. Now she understood why Goku liked it so much. She was so amazed to learn how to when Goku taught her. She didn't think she would never learn, but after Goku showed her how to control her energy and create ki, Mirai Chi-Chi was easily able to learn how to fly.

Once they landed and entered the house, they decided to head for bed. "Goku?" Mirai Chi-Chi called.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. It's been great having you here for these four months. I've gotten to know my husband better. There are things I'll never get to say to him, but saying it to you has been a comfort and brought closure on several matters. I hope you have a safe journey back and I want you to take good care of your wife. If you don't," she said with a smirk, "I'll get Trunks time machine and come back to beat you up."

Goku laughed. "Don't worry. Talking to you really made me appreciate my Chi-Chi more than ever before. Things will be different from now on."

"Good. I should thank you again for training me. If there is another threat on the planet, I could actually help Trunks."

"I'm confident that Trunks can handle the world by himself if there is another threat. When there was a threat coming to Earth, they usually were after me and I'm dead in this time."

"That's true, but it didn't stop the Androids rampage. They were after you yet they continued to destroy the planet," Mirai Chi-Chi pointed out.

"You're right," Goku agreed. "But I have faith in Trunks. He's the strongest being around now and he would probably keep up on his training. If Trunks needs extra training in a short amount of time, he can go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and if that isn't enough, he knows that I or any of the other warriors will come here and help him. Your future should be fine from now on."

"Yes, you're probably right. Well, I advised you to get a good night sleep. You're going to need it. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked suddenly. "Are you going to be all right--being by yourself here?"

Mirai Chi-Chi smiled. "I'll be fine. Lonely, but I should be fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about getting home and taking care of your family."

Goku went to his own bedroom. After lying in bed for an hour, he realized he couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about Mirai Chi-Chi. He didn't want her to be lonely again or become like she was when he first arrived. She was young and lively again. Master Roshi attested to that when he tried to touch Mirai Chi-Chi.

Goku sat up in bed with an idea. "That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?" He jumped out of bed, turned on a light and wrote a note to Mirai Chi-Chi. What he had to do would take hours and Mirai Chi-Chi would be concern about him if she didn't know where he was. 

When he was through with the note, he left the house flying to the only person who could help him.

****

Mirai Chi-Chi worked diligently making breakfast for Goku. It was his last day and he was leaving later this morning. It was a sad day for her to say goodbye to him, but she knew she must. His family missed him. He had a wife and son to take care of. It would be lonely without him but Mirai Chi-Chi knew she would make it. She would somehow make through these years alone.

Mirai Bulma invited her to live with her but once again, Mirai Chi-Chi refused. This place was her home. She was never going to leave it. She hadn't bothered to wake Goku this morning because he was going home and needed his rest.

After breakfast was done, Mirai Chi-Chi called out to Goku to come eat. When he didn't appear after the first call, Mirai Chi-Chi knew something wasn't right so she headed upstairs to his room. 

"Goku?" Mirai Chi-Chi called softly after she knocked. "Are you in there?" When she didn't receive an answer, Mirai Chi-Chi entered the room and found it empty.

"Goku?" Mirai Chi-Chi called out worried. "He didn't leave without saying goodbye to me, did he?" She saw a note on the desk and recognized Goku's hand writing. "Chi-Chi, I've gone out but I'll be back soon. I promise. Don't worry about me. Everything's going to be all right." Mirai Chi-Chi set the paper down. "All right? How is everything going to be all right?"

Mirai Chi-Chi left the room and headed downstairs to eat breakfast alone. 'He is just like my husband. Always leaving me behind.'

"Chi-Chi! Hey, Chi-Chi!!" Goku called outside.

Mirai Chi-Chi looked out the window and saw Goku waving for her to come out. She did. "What is it, Goku and where did you go?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked.

Goku smiled excitedly. He couldn't wait to bring his surprise out. "Oh, I had to get someone important."

"Someone important? Like who?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Taking his cue, Mirai Goku stepped out from the side of his house. Mirai Chi-Chi's hands shot to her mouth in a gasp seeing her late husband walk towards her, looking the same as he did all those years ago, except for the gold halo on his head. Mirai Goku stood before Mirai Chi-Chi, looking down at his wife with his eyes shining with all his love for her.

"I've missed you so much, Chi-Chi," Mirai Goku spoke softly.

"Oh…my…" Mirai Chi-Chi started crying. "Goku, is it really you? Am I really seeing you?"

Mirai Goku nodded. He reached out to touch the side of her face. Mirai Chi-Chi leaned into the touch. "Yes, I'm really here."

Mirai Chi-Chi jumped in Mirai Goku's arms and he spun her around as he held her close to him, remembering the soft feel of his lovely wife. He buried his face in her hair while Mirai Chi-Chi cried on him so happy to be in his arms again.

Suddenly Mirai Chi-Chi pulled back confused. "I don't get it. How can you be here?"

"I have to thank my younger counterpart for that," Mirai Goku said and Mirai Chi-Chi looked back at Goku for an explanation.

"I remembered Baba and I went to see her. She was kind of cranky and shock to see me but I talked to her and she agreed to go to the Other World and bring Mirai Goku back for a day like she did my grandpa."

"And I was happy to get the chance to come back," Mirai Goku jumped in. "I've seen you over the years, Chi-Chi." 

"You have?" Mirai Chi-Chi said surprised. 

Mirai Goku nodded. "So has Gohan since he died. I know how tough its been for you."

"You're here now, even if it is just a day but I'll take what I can get," Mirai Chi-Chi said as she hugged Mirai Goku.

Goku smiled. He finally was able to make Mirai Chi-Chi happy. He hadn't seen her this happy until she saw him for the first time, thinking he was her husband. Now, it was time for him to go home and be with his family. "I think I'll go home now. Goodbye, Chi-Chi. Good luck."

"Goku, wait," Mirai Chi-Chi called out to him as she stepped out of Mirai Goku's arms. She hugged Goku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget this."

"You're welcome."

"Say hi to your family for me," Mirai Chi-Chi said. 

"I will," he promised and saw Mirai Goku approaching. He shook his young counterpart's hand.

"Thanks," Mirai Goku said appreciatively. "Take care of your wife and son. You're blessed to have survived the virus and have the life I wasn't able to have with my family. Live in peace and happiness with your growing family," he added with a wink.

"That's the plan," Goku assured him. Goku floated in the air and wave goodbye to Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi before turning and flying as fast as he could to Trunks time machine.

Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi waved goodbye to Goku until they couldn't see him anymore. They then looked at each other and Mirai Chi-Chi jumped in his arms again, laughing happily as Mirai Goku spun her around. She then kissed him, something she had been dreaming about for a long time. Mirai Goku returned the kiss with much vigor and love.

When she pulled back, Mirai Chi-Chi looked at him with so much love. "I've missed you so much, my love."

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

Mirai Chi-Chi kissed him again. "I'm so happy to be with you again. You just don't know how much." She kissed once more, then again and again as the kissed deepened and gave way to passion and longing the two shared for each other.

When Mirai Goku pulled back from his wife, his eyes was glazed with love and desire. He scooped Mirai Chi-Chi in his arms, laughing along with her and entered their home. 

To Be Continued

AN: About bringing Mirai Goku back, because I know some of you will have questions about that. I had always planned to bring Mirai Goku back, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I wasn't going to do it by using the dragon balls but by Baba. I told you guys before I had written an outline for this story and I'm following that. Just wait and see how it ends. 

Jen: Thanks. Yay for Christmas break! I agree. I didn't like how Mirai ChiChi looked either. It could be her sadness and depression over Goku and Gohan affecting her. It really shows how they shape her life. I think Goku made up his mistake to Mirai ChiChi now.

Delphine: I guess you know now.

Oninu: Well, if Goku didn't he and I would be in trouble.

Moon Girl: I'll be more afraid of skunks than porcupines. Yecch!

Kakkabrat: Are you following that six months based on the Trunks movie? I don't follow the movies because it's created by the anime not the manga so there are some inaccuracies there especially when it comes to the timeline. I'm following this story based on the facts from the DBZ TV series, not the Trunks movie. In the TV series, Mirai Trunks told Goku that in a short while he will get the virus and die. So it could've been a year later when the Androids arrived and not six months. I might mistakes but I try not to bend the rules. I try to keep the facts of the series and characters as accurate on manga and Japanese versions (since they are more accurate than the English version) as possible unless I have to change it for a strong purpose in the story I'm creating.

Lady Athena: Don't read that crappy story! I should take the story down so you or anyone else won't read anymore. Hee. Hee. Vegeta slipped something in my drink when I wrote that horrible story, but yes I'm working on a new and better version of G/CC times together after they married. There will be some things similar to ANA but it will be better. I'm just not sure what to do with the first chapter because I want to keep the love scene in because it's funnier than all sex and the rest of the story is PG13. Thanks to the final episodes of DBZ I'm more aware of what Goku and ChiChi were like in that time of their life. Yeah, Goku goofed but he made it up I think.

Chuquita: No, I don't think Goku can transport to the Other World otherwise he will die because only dead people are allowed there. Remember at the end of the Frieza Saga when Porunga was reviving everyone. He mentions Goku was alive and that if he brings Goku to the Earth check-in station in the Other World then he will die. King Kai's planet is in another realm so to speak up there with the Other World but in another area where people who aren't dead can come like the land of the other Kais. I think he can travel to those worlds without dying.

SSJ Chika: Goku made a mistake but I think he made it up. 

GD: Hmm, do you have some Butterfinger candy? If you do, I might tell you. Hee. Hee. I'm somewhat of a stickler on the rules of the show. I really like to know as much as I can about the characters or facts of the show so I can write them as close to character as I possibly could. 

Gogirl: Hee. Hee. I try to keep some surprises in. I think Goku found a way to make it up to Mirai ChiChi but you're going to have to wait until next time to see what happens. 

Majani_two: Thanks. Yeah, the future is bad, but that's life I guess. This story is focused more on Mirai ChiChi and not Trunks. There are so many stories about him but little to none about Mirai ChiChi's life during that time.

Helga96: I like to throw in twist and surprises. It makes the story fun. Instead of trying to figure the story out, I think it's best to wait and see what happens. No sense getting work up on something that might not happen. 

Cheena Son-Briefs: It's so few stories about her life and I think her side and perspective on things is a very interesting read because she had suffered the most. She lost both her husband and son. She's all alone. Bulma still has her son. You can't blame her for being upset with Goku. It's understandable, but he did make it up.

Danichan: LOL! Mirai ChiChi would really want to kill Goku if he did that. 


	6. Part Six

Healing Old Wounds

Part Six

Goku landed at Capsule Corporation, sporting a bright smile on his face. Mirai Chi-Chi was happy once again and he was going home to his family. Mirai Bulma and Mirai Trunks were waiting outside for Goku's arrival.

Mirai Bulma looked confused when she saw Goku landing by himself. She thought Mirai Chi-Chi would be there with him to see him go. "Where's Chi-Chi?" Mirai Bulma asked.

"Oh, she's at home with Goku," Goku answered with a laugh.

Mirai Bulma and Mirai Trunks looked at Goku confused. "What?" Mother and son said.

Goku laughed at their confusion. "I talked to Baba and she brought the Goku of this time back for a day."

"What? Goku's back?!" Mirai Bulma yelled. 

"For a day?" Mirai Trunks said confused. "How could he come back?"

"Anyone who's has been a very good person throughout their living life has the chance of coming back for a day. I thought of Baba last night and I remembered her bringing back my grandpa when I was a kid. I thought I could do the same for me--the future me," Goku explained.

"Hmm, well that eliminates Vegeta," Mirai Bulma thought sadly. "He still had too many bad deeds on him. So he will never get the chance to come back. Well, at least Chi-Chi gets to have Goku back even if it is for a day. I hope they try to drop by. It'll be good to see them."

Mirai Trunks jumped inside the Time Machine and turned it on. "I guess we should be heading back now, Goku."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the others." Goku looked over at Mirai Bulma. "It was great to see you, Bulma. So long."

"It was great to see you, Goku. Have a safe future."

Goku gave her a thumb's up. "Thanks. I will." He jumped in the Time Machine and he and Trunks waved goodbye as the glass dome covered them. The ship flew up in the sky and vanished. 

****

Mirai Chi-Chi snuggled closer in Mirai Goku's embraced. When they entered their home, Mirai Goku saw all the food that Mirai Chi-Chi had cooked for Goku. It had been a very long time since he had a hot, home cooked meal from his wife so he ate it all to his heart's content. Of course after the meal, he was more than ready to spend time with his wife.

Mirai Chi-Chi opened her eyes after resting a little bit and smiled at Mirai Goku. She giggled and pinched him. "Ow!" Mirai Goku winced. "Why did you do that?"

"Just to make sure you were real and I wasn't dreaming."

"Shouldn't you pinch yourself?" Mirai Goku asked.

"Maybe, but I didn't feel like it." She buried her face into his chest, soaking in his warmth. "I missed waking up to you like this."

"I miss it, too," he said and held her closer. "What do you want to do today?"  


"Nothing, but stay in your arms." She looked up at him. "You can also tell me how Gohan has been doing and what you've been doing all this time."

"Gohan and I have been on the Grand Kai's planet. It's a planet where the strongest warriors live. Krillin, Yamcha, and even Piccolo are there. Yajirobe couldn't make it. He's on another planet where other really good people are on."

Mirai Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "Yarijobe good?"

Mirai Goku laughed. "He made it in, but he didn't keep his body. He's not bad though. He did cut off Vegeta's tail and he did face the Androids after everyone else tried."

"Speaking of Vegeta, you didn't mention him. Is he with you?"

Mirai Goku frowned. "No. Vegeta still had many sins against him. He was only starting to change when he died. He didn't even get to keep his body."  


"That's sad. If we see, Bulma, we shouldn't tell her that. So, what's it like on the Grand Kai's planet?"

"It's great. There are many fighters there and they have a lot of fighting moves and techniques to master. I learned a trick from the Metamores where I can fuse with anyone. I did it with Gohan once. It was wild. Then there's the Grand Kai, where he is the greatest martial artist. You have to train for 10,000 years before you get a lesson from him."

"Ten thousands years!" Mirai Chi-Chi gasped. "That's a long time!"

"It doesn't seem that long when you're dead. You don't age and time flies by really fast," Mirai Goku explained. "The planet looks incredible. You can do a lot of exploring there. They have mountains, lakes, forests. It's kind of like Earth but there are a lot of dead people there and there aren't any stores, cars, except for the Grand Kai's, and a lot of other stuff. The sky is pink and it's very peaceful. There's a tournament coming up in a few years and I'm gonna compete. The winner gets a private lesson with the Grand Kai. I'm gonna win because it's better than waiting 10,000 years for a lesson."

Mirai Chi-Chi hugged him. "I know you will. You can beat anyone."

"I met with your father not long ago, Chi-Chi." 

Mirai Chi-Chi looked up at her husband amazed. "You did? How is he?"

Mirai Goku smiled. "He's great. He's on that other planet with the good people and he's been living with my grandpa. Those two have been having sparring lessons together and reliving old times when they were training under Master Roshi."

"Really?" Mirai Chi-Chi smiled as a tear shed from her eye. "I'm so glad my father is happy."

Mirai Goku's expression became serious. There was something he had wanted to say to her and he thought now was the time. "Chi-Chi, I want you to come with me." 

"Goku, you know I'll go anywhere with you," Mirai Chi-Chi spoke as she sat up in bed. "Where are we going? Take a walk in the woods? A swim in the lake?"

"I want you to come to the Other World with me." He saw Chi-Chi looking at him in confusion.

"But I'm not dead."

"I know, but if you come with me, you will be. There's nothing left for you, Chi-Chi. I'm gone, Gohan's gone, and your father's gone. Gohan and I are together on the Grand Kai's planet. It's a lot of fun there, but we miss you a lot."

"I miss you and Gohan a lot over the years so I'm coming with you," she said excitedly as she threw her arms around him in a hug. "This is great! We'll all be together!"

Mirai Goku hugged Mirai Chi-Chi back. "Good. There's no sense in staying here and you'll be able to keep your body."

"I will?" Chi-Chi gasped.

"You have been a very good person all your life. You can ride Nimbus with me even now so it proves you still have a very pure heart. My grandpa kept his body and so will you. King Yemma told me so," he explained.

"He did?"

"Yeah. I had to plead and beg for him to tell me because it's against the rules to know but yeah, you get to keep your body."

Mirai Chi-Chi hugged Mirai Goku even tighter and he placed a kiss on top her head. "Does that mean I can come with you to the Grand Kai's planet?"

"I don't see why not. You used to be a fighter," Mirai Goku thought. "Yeah, sure you can," he assured her in his usual cheery tone.

Mirai Chi-Chi frowned. "I don't know. I did give up fighting when I married you. I only restarted recently when Goku trained me."

"I know. Goku told me."

"He did," Mirai Chi-Chi was surprised. "When?"

"While we were flying here from Baba's place, he and I did some talking. He told me about surviving the virus and Cell and coming here for four months. He told me about the training you two undertook. He told me you two even went into the Time Chamber for a while."

Mirai Chi-Chi nodded. "It was to speed up my training. I mastered the Kamehameha Wave in there. I wanted to learn as much as possible, but I couldn't stay in there for a year. It was too exhausting and strange."

"Really?" Mirai Goku said impressed. "Maybe you and I can spar some time."

"You would suggest that," Mirai Chi-Chi laughed. "I am stronger, but I'm no where near as strong as you. It'll be like our fight at the tournament." 

Mirai Goku thought back to the tournament and laughed. "That was so funny. I remember trying to get away from. You were so mad!"

Mirai Chi-Chi laughed. "Can you blame me? I thought you had forgotten all about me and you did. I think I scared everyone, especially Krillin and Yamcha when I yelled at you." 

Mirai Goku laughed at the memory and then realized something. "Oh, yeah, the others! I guess we should see Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar again before my time is up. Too bad I won't get to see Trunks."

"When should we see them?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked and laughed as her husband rolled his body on top of hers.

"Later. We got time for that later," Mirai Goku said and kissed his wife.

****

After spending more time together, Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi went to Capsule Corp. to see Mirai Bulma to say hello and to tell her that Mirai Chi-Chi was leaving. Mirai Bulma was sad about the news but she understood. They spent a few hours talking with her, telling her about the others and then left to visit Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar on the island. Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi soon left and spent their last night on Earth together at home walking among familiar settings like the trail Mirai Goku used to walk Gohan on as a child, a swim in the lake Mirai Goku usually got the family's dinner. Then spent the final night making love.

All the lights were out and everything was turned off the next morning. Mirai Chi-Chi walked hand in hand with her husband as they made one last sweep around their house. "It's so strange that this is going to be my last time here. This has been my home for so many years. So many memories were made here."

"It has, but we are leaving to go to our more permanent home. We'll make more memories there," Mirai Goku told her. He looked down at his wife. She was wearing the outfit she wore at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. He always thought she looked pretty in it.

"You're right." Mirai Chi-Chi hugged him. "Let's go."

The two stepped outside their home and was greeted with Baba on her crystal ball. "Are you ready to go?"

Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi looked back at their home where they had so many happy and sad memories once more time and then looked at the old fortune teller. "Yeah, Baba. We are," he told her.

  
"Let's go then," Baba said.

Baba floated in the air on her crystal ball. Mirai Goku put an arm around Mirai Chi-Chi and followed Baba in the sky. Soon, Baba opened the passage to the Other World. Baba looked back at the two, eyeing Mirai Chi-Chi, mentally asking her if she really wanted to do this. Mirai Chi-Chi nodded and Baba went in first. Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi went in together. 

Mirai Chi-Chi looked around her. She didn't feel dead. Of course she didn't know how a dead person felt. Her skin wasn't cold and her heart was still beating. She looked the same as Mirai Goku. She looked at him and he looked at her as if understanding her questions. He tilted his head up. Chi-Chi looked up as well and saw a gold halo over her head. She had passed on.

They passed through a sea yellow clouds until they saw a temple with the sign, 'Welcome' on it. Luckily there weren't many dead people today so the line was very short.

"This is King Yemma's place where everyone who dies check in. They learn their fate and go to their new home," Mirai Goku explained to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi noticed the people in front and behind her didn't have bodies. They look like white puffy flames that talked. She figured these were people who weren't going to keep their bodies. A few minutes more, she was up next for judgment. 

King Yemma looked down at Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi. "So, you returned Goku and you brought your wife." He looked down at his book. "Yep. Died crossing over to the Other World. Pretty painless death. I'm sure Goku has told you that you are keeping your body," he said annoyed that Mirai Goku told Mirai Chi-Chi that kind of information.

Mirai Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes."

"There's nothing else for me to do except let you go on. Welcome to the Other World."

"Thank you," Mirai Chi-Chi said kindly.

"Let's go see, Gohan! Bye, King Yemma! Bye Baba! Thanks again!" Mirai Goku said as he and his wife waved goodbye and walked out the doors. 

Mirai Goku and Mirai Chi-Chi caught a clunker plane to the Grand Kai's planet. When they arrived, they went around the backyard of the Grand Kai's planet where Mirai Goku saw Mirai Gohan. He was talking to Ulibu.

"Gohan! Hey, Gohan! Over here!" Mirai Goku called. 

Mirai Gohan turned from Ulibu and saw his parents together. He froze and a brilliant smile crossed his face when he saw his mother. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled and ran to his parents.

"Gohan!" Mirai Chi-Chi cried out.

"Mom!" Mirai Gohan yelled out as he ran to his parents. He embraced his mother. "I've missed you."

"I've miss you, too, Gohan," Mirai Chi-Chi cried returning the hug. It had been so long since she held her son.

Mirai Gohan set his mother down. "Mom, you look so young. What happened? I thought you would look older when you crossed over."

"I'll explain all that later but I'm happy that we all together again," Mirai Chi-Chi cried happily.

"That won't happen."

Mirai Goku, Mirai Chi-Chi and Mirai Gohan looked to see the Grand Kai approaching thing. Mirai Goku frowned. "Why not, Grand Kai?" 

"Because this is a planet for fighters and she isn't a fighter," Grand Kai said pointing at Mirai Chi-Chi. "She's a good person and I'll allow her to visit but she's gonna have to live on the good planet where your grandpa and her father lives, Goku."

Mirai Goku frowned. "Aw, come on, Grand Kai. Can't Chi-Chi stay? She's a former martial artist. That should count for something, right?"

Grand Kai shook his head. "No way."

"But she's my mother and I'm a strong fighter. She helped me be one," Mirai Gohan pleaded.

Grand Kai stubbornly shook his head. "No, she has to go."

Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan frowned as it seemed Mirai Chi-Chi weren't going to be staying with them. That was until Mirai Chi-Chi spoke. "How about I challenge you to a fight? If you win, I'll leave."

"What?" Mirai Gohan said shocked.

"Chi-Chi, you can't expect to win. Grand Kai is a powerful martial artist. All the other fighters have to train for ten thousand years to get a lesson out of him," Mirai Goku explained.

"I don't care!" Mirai Chi-Chi said defiantly. "This man is threatening to take me from my family forever. If he wants to do that to me, then he's gonna have to fight me and defeat me!"

Mirai Gohan sighed. "She's got that look, Dad."

Mirai Goku nodded. "I know. Once Chi-Chi has her mind set on something, she's not going to stop until she gets it." Mirai Goku laughed. "Funny, that's how she got me."

Grand Kai folded his arms. "You have got to be kidding me. You fight me?"

Mirai Chi-Chi growled. "Do I look like I'm kidding? Come on. Let's fight!" Mirai Chi-Chi yelled and attacked the Grand Kai.

Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan watched in disbelief as Mirai Chi-Chi punched and kicked the Grand Kai. He of course startled by Chi-Chi attacking him duck and blocked her attacks just barely. He couldn't believe that this woman would attack him--the Grand Kai. He almost got hit by one of the attacks.

'Is she insane?' Grand Kai asked himself. He jumped in the air to avoid Mirai Chi-Chi but she flew in the sky and fought him then too, throwing punches and ki blast. Grand Kai knew the air wasn't safe so he landed. When she landed, Mirai Chi-Chi formed a Kamehameha Wave and fired it on the Grand Kai.

Mirai Gohan gasped in shock. "Mom can fly and perform a Kamehameha Wave?! When did she get so strong?!"

"The other Goku trained her," Mirai Goku explained shock at Mirai Chi-Chi's fighting performance. 'She's gotten better.'

Other fighters started to gather around to see this strange woman fighting the Grand Kai. Grand Kai avoided the Kamehameha Wave, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the kick in the chest Mirai Chi-Chi gave him.

All the warriors gasped in amazement when they saw the powerful Grand Kai to get hit by a woman. He was suppose to be the greatest martial artist and here he got hit by a former martial artist.

Grand Kai caught himself before falling and he continued to dodge Mirai Chi-Chi attacks. 'I can't believe she hit me. The other warriors are watching. This could get even more embarrassing if she hits me again. Hmm, I could hit her but she is Goku's wife and he's more powerful than me unfortunately. That young man's really anxious to fight in the tournament five years from now. Hmm, I think I know of way to end this without looking bad.'

Grand Kai put his hand up signaling for Mirai Chi-Chi to stop. She did. "Well, I was wrong. You have a lot of skills in you and in time you might be a great martial artist like your son and husband. You have great potential. I'll let you stay."

"You mean it?" Mirai Chi-Chi asked excitedly. 

"That's great!" Mirai Goku cheered.

"On one condition," Grand Kai warned. "Goku will have skip out on this upcoming tournament and participate in the next one."

"But the next tournament won't be until another fifty years," Mirai Goku said.

"Why does Dad have to sit out on the next tournament?" Mirai Gohan asked.

"Well, Goku did bring his wife here without consulting me and she wasn't on the list of fighters I was expecting. So, there's a penalty for that and I decide the punishment so Goku will have to skip participating in this tournament. If he doesn't want to miss this tournament, then his wife will have to live on that other planet. What will you decide, Goku?" Grand Kai asked.

Grand Kai hid a sneaky grin behind his white mustache and beard. 'Goku will skip this tournament and should he enter the next one, I should be ready for him.'

Goku quickly thought and smiled. "I'll just step out of this tournament and participate in the next one. Fifty years isn't that long."

  
"Oh, Goku!" Mirai Chi-Chi cried hugging him. For a second there, she thought he would fight but he decided not so she could stay with him and Mirai Gohan. She buried her face in Mirai Goku's chest happy to finally be with her family once more and knowing she will never be separated from him every again.

****

Goku stepped down on familiar land. Mirai Trunks landed his time machine in the desert where he fought Frieza and his father and later on met Goku and his friends. 

"Boy, it's great to be back!" Goku said. "Are you gonna see Bulma and Vegeta again?"

"No, I'm gonna go head back home. There's still a lot of cleanup."

Goku nodded. "The future is in your hands now. Take care it and your mother."

"What about Chi-Chi?" Mirai Trunks asked. "Don't you want me to look in on her?"

Goku shook his head. "Nah. Goku from the future is there and he's going to take care of her now."

Mirai Trunks looked bewildered. "I don't understand. He's only back for a day. How can he take care of her?"

"Goku's taking Chi-Chi back with him to the Other World. Wow. That sounds weird since I'm Goku," he laughed. "But yeah, she will be gone. I was talking to my other self when we went to see Chi-Chi and Goku told me what he had planned to do."

"I see. Well, I guess she'll be happy," Mirai Trunks said. "She seemed to be happy when you were around."

"She was but she missed her family a lot. I doubt if your future will have anymore problem's, Trunks, but if it does, you can always count on me and everyone else to help you out."

"Thanks, Goku. I appreciate that, but I think I can handle anymore threats from now on," Mirai Trunks said. "Goodbye, Goku," he waved and got in the ship.

Goku waved to Trunks as he saw him fly off for one last time. Once Mirai Trunks was gone, Goku took off for his home. Chi-Chi was on his mind as well as what he learned from Mirai Chi-Chi. He couldn't wait to tell Chi-Chi everything and see how much Chi-Chi had grown over the past four months. He also couldn't wait to see Gohan. He was very happy to be with his family again.

Goku landed in front of his home and smiled at the familiar setting. Now how should he let his family know he was home? The usual approach would work. "Chi-Chi! Hey, Chi-Chi! Gohan! I'm back!" Goku yelled.

Goku saw Chi-Chi looking out the window and heard her screaming in excitement. He heard Chi-Chi calling for Gohan and the next thing he knew, the front door slammed opened with Gohan running out to him.

"Dad!" The boy exclaimed happily and hugged his father. "You're back!!"

Goku hugged his young son. "Yep! I told you I would be back." Goku looked up and saw Chi-Chi making her way to him. He knew she would be taking her time knowing the condition he left her in. He smiled seeing her approached with a slightly swollen belly and all smiles across her pretty face.

Goku stepped away from Gohan and embraced Chi-Chi when she reached him. "Oh, Goku, you're finally back!"

"I've missed you, Chi-Chi," Goku said and decided to tease her. "It seems you let yourself go." He placed a hand on her enlarged abdomen and smiled to himself when he felt some movement. "What have you been eating these past months?" he joked.

Chi-Chi laughed and playfully slapped Goku across his chest. "You goof! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, is that it!" He laughed happily and lifted her up to gently swing her around before placing her back on her feet and kissing her.

"So, Dad, what was it like in the future?" Gohan asked eager.

Goku picked up Chi-Chi and the family entered the house. "To tell you the truth, Gohan, aside from the destruction, it wasn't that different from our world here."

****

That evening, Goku sat with his family telling them about the future world, his meeting Mirai Chi-Chi, bringing the dragon balls and a new guardian back and bringing Mirai Goku back for a day. 

After dinner, Goku and Gohan talked some more about what had happened while Goku was gone while Chi-Chi finished with the dishes. Later on Gohan said goodnight to his parents and went to his room to study a little bit before he went to bed. Goku, now alone with his wife, played with Chi-Chi as she did her work from affectionately touching her stomach, kissing her, hugging her.

Once Chi-Chi was finished with the dishes, Goku and Chi-Chi headed upstairs and talked which lead to them making love and later talking where Goku went into more details about Mirai Chi-Chi's behavior and his time there.

"So, she was very lonely," Chi-Chi said quietly. "I understand. I would've been the same way if I lost you and Gohan. You two are my life." 

"But she's happy now," Goku said as he stroke her stomach feeling the strong life in there. 

"Yes, she is."

"She also told me about things you experienced, too, like my first death and the real reasons behind your refusal to let Gohan train. Why didn't you tell me?"

Chi-Chi rolled on her side to look at him. "I'm sure my other self told you the reasons why," she said knowingly.

"She did. I still wish you had told me. Things might have been different like it will be from now on," he said seriously. "I want you to tell me anything even if it may go over my head but I'll try to understand." He looked down at the baby growing inside Chi-Chi and rubbed his hand across the stomach. "This baby will give us another chance."

Chi-Chi placed her hand over Goku's, smiling at him warmly. "I know, which is why I did some thinking of my own. When you were gone, I thought about us and I wondered what would've happened if you were gone for good. I realized I made some mistakes in our marriage. You know how I feel about you fighting and it's hard for me to admit it but I have to accept that you and Gohan will be saving the Earth. This madness of some evil threatening the planet just won't end. Fighting to protect is who you are. You love to fight and I can't take that from you because that would be meaning I'll be taking away apart of yourself."

"All my enemies are gone now, Chi-Chi, so I doubt if I ever have to fight again, but even if we want to live in peace now, I still want my child to learn how to fight. I want to pass it down to him."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed Goku softly. "I know. You can."

Goku's eyes lit up in joy. "You will? What about studying?" Goku asked.

"If Gohan can balance it with his training, then so can this child. I won't force him to study so much like I did with Gohan. There's more to life than studying. I want him to have a childhood, unlike the one I took from Gohan," Chi-Chi said with a frown. She shook her head. "It's in the past now. So, I shouldn't think about it. I should focus on our future with our new baby and all the new things he or she," she added with a smile, "will experience. His life won't be like Gohan's. It'll be happier and peaceful."

Goku smiled agreeing. "You're right. It will be happy and peaceful. It will be a new beginning for both of us."

The End

AN: Hope you guys have a great New Year!!

Opacus: Thanks. Double identities, hmm?

Delphine: Yay! Someone else who thinks Goku is smart. 

Jen: No Mirai Goten but I think finally spending her new life with Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan is even better. 

Oninu: I try to keep the dragon ball rules in and if I forget, I always have my tapes and DVDs to look back on before I post my story.

Moon Girl: A sequel? I'm not sure how. It's all pretty happy and done here. 

GD: Yeah, in that episode with Marron, it did look like ChiChi perform the Kaio Ken. Yeah, this is the end. Oreo's okay, but I prefer a Butterfinger. 

Lady Athena: Yeah, Mirai Goku is back but now he and Mirai ChiChi are gone and I think it's a sweet way to end it. Master Roshi will never change. Hee. Hee. That's just him. Don't finish reading the crappy story. What chapter were you last on anyway? I'll probably will post it with an R rating just to be safe and so it won't get deleted because someone would probably complain if I put it in the PG-13 section. I'm not sure if Goku felt weird by meeting Mirai Goku. He takes things easily anyway. 

Cheena Son Briefs: Thanks. I appreciate it. 

Nisha: Yeah, I like sweet things.

Cdog21: Glad you did.

Gogirl: I know why I love him, but there are some wierdos who don't. I guess they are the naïve ones. Hee. Hee. Hmm, starts with a G and ends with an N. Gohan? 

Puppiescute: Yeah, they *wink wink* heh. Heh. Well, they are married and it's been a long time for them. 

SSJ Chika: No, Mirai Gohan wasn't brought to life, but he is reunited with his parents again and now they'll never be apart.


End file.
